Twigs 'n' Frubbles
by SassyPancham
Summary: A one-shot series centering the friendship and eventual romance of Serena's Fennekin and Ash's Froakie from the XY anime. Insectivoreshipping, with some Amourshipping.
1. The Apple

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#1: The Apple**

* * *

Fennekin sat alone beneath a large tree. High above her is an apple, hanging from a branch. She stared at the red fruit with her glistening, envious orange eyes. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled, startling her. Fennekin began to whimper, wondering how on Earth she could reach the apple and satisfy her hunger. She began to lose all hope, until her friend Froakie hopped beside her.

"Hey Fennekin!" Froakie greeted, "Why are you all alone, is something the matter?"

"Hi Froakie." Fennekin replied, "It's not that I want to be alone, I'm hungry and I can't figure out how to get that apple up there." The Fox Pokémon pointed at the fruit with her paw.

Froakie looked at it and gathered his thoughts.

"I thought you liked to snack on twigs?" Froakie said.

"Of course I do." Fennekin explained, "But right now I'm craving something different, like a juicy red apple."

"Stop!" Froakie chuckled, "Now you're making _me_ hungry."

Fennekin giggled at the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Have you tried climbing the tree?" Froakie asked.

"Yeah, but my claws aren't sharp enough." Fennekin looked at one of her delicate paws that beared small claws, which unfortunately could not grip the bark of the tree, "I wish my species could learn Hone Claws."

"How about using Flamethrower?" Froakie suggested.

"Are you insane?!" Fennekin panicked, "And risk burning the apple, or setting the whole tree ablaze?!"

"Right, right." Froakie scratched the back of his head, "Stupid me. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't beat yourself up." Fennekin shook her head at him then continued to stare at the apple.

Her stomach rumbled again. Fennekin blushed, feeling embarrassed that Froakie heard it.

"Don't worry about it, Fennekin." Froakie laughed, "That happens to Ash all the time, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Fennekin laughed with him, "That boy's got a ferocious appetite. I wonder what Serena sees in him. Anyways, got another suggestion?"

"I could try to get it for you." Froakie said.

"You would do that...for me?" Fennekin gazed at the Water-type.

Froakie smiled at the Fire-type and blushed a little.

"Of course, let me handle it." Froakie nodded at her before springing in the air and climbing one of the lower tree branches.

"Be careful, Froakie!" Fennekin hollered at him.

"Don't worry, Fennekin." Froakie replied, "This is a piece of PokéPuff!"

The Bubble Frog Pokémon jumped from tree branch to tree branch, until he reached the branch that carried the apple. He carefully crawled toward the apple and picked it with his little white hand.

"See, I got it!" Froakie waved the apple at Fennekin.

"Yay!" Fennekin jumped up and down.

She gazed lovingly at Froakie's heroic stance, holding up the apple in triumph, but their celebration came to an end, because out of nowhere a Spearow dived at Froakie and snatched the apple from its stem with its beak.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Froakie shouted at the Spearow, who perched on another tree branch, "That's Fennekin's apple, give it back!"

"I don't see her name on it, frog boy!" Spearow shot back, "First come, first serve!"

"That's not true!" Froakie said, "You stole it!"

"Yeah, hand it over, thief!" Fennekin cried, her face was blistering with anger.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Spearow took to the air again with the apple in his talon's grasp, "Oh wait, you two aren't Flying-types. What a shame!" Spearow teasingly glided around the tree.

"That's it, I've had enough!" Froakie said.

Froakie jumped from the tree branch, formed a Water Pulse attack between his palms, and hurled it at the Spearow. The Flying-type swiftly avoided the attack.

"That's the best you can do?!" Spearow laughed, "You call yourself a Pokémon?"

Froakie landed on the ground beside Fennekin and stared up at the Spearow with pure hatred.

"What are we gonna do, Froakie?" Fennekin asked.

"Leave it to me!" Froakie replied.

Froakie then shot several Bubble attacks into the air toward Spearow, who was not paying attention as he continued to laugh. Froakie bounced on each bubble that floated in place and used Pound on Spearow. The Tiny Bird Pokémon flailed in the air, still gripping the apple. In retaliation, Spearow attacked with Peck. Being trapped in mid-air, Froakie was powerless to avoid the move and was hit, crash-landing on the ground.

"Froakie, NO!" Fennekin chased after her friend, "Froakie, are you okay?"

"Never better." Froakie stood up and brushed the dirt off his body.

"You're weak, frog boy!" Spearow cackled, "You'll never be able to retrieve this apple for your girlfriend there." The Spearow began to laugh uncontrollably again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fennekin shouted.

The Fox Pokémon spat an Ember attack at the Spearow. It was a direct hit. The Spearow panicked and let go of the apple.

"Oh no, it'll be turned to mush!" Froakie cried.

He chased after the falling fruit, leaped in the air, caught it, and landed with a sophisticated somersault.

"I got it, it's ours!" Froakie held the apple in the air in triumph once again, "You lose, bird boy!"

"This isn't the last you'll see of me!" Spearow flew out their sight with its tail feathers caught on fire and a trail of smoke following him.

Carrying the apple, Froakie rejoined Fennekin.

"Awesome job with that Ember!" Froakie complimented.

"Thanks." Fennekin blushed, "I have to say, you were very brave."

Froakie chuckled and blushed as well.

"Do you think he'll really come back?" Fennekin asked.

"Eh, whatever if he does." Froakie rolled his eyes, "He's a sore loser, we'll teach him a lesson."

Fennekin's eye contact on Froakie switched to the apple in his hand. Froakie noticed and almost forgot.

"Anyways, here's your apple." Froakie handed Fennekin the fruit.

Just then, Froakie's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, uh..."

"Want to share it?" Fennekin giggled, "After all, you went through most of the trouble getting it for me."

"Sure!"

Froakie placed the apple on the ground before them.

"You've got the claws." Froakie insisted.

With a blink of an eye, Fennekin sliced the apple in half using Scratch. The Fox and Bubble Frog Pokémon proceeded to eat their respective halves of the fruit. In a matter of seconds, they devoured their snack and it rested in their stomachs.

"Aw man, that was good!" Froakie rubbed his tummy.

"You can say that again." Fennekin said, smacking her lips, "Twigs are good and all, but that apple tasted amazing. Thanks for everything, Froakie. You're a great friend."

"Anytime, Fenney!" Froakie smiled at the Fire-type. He felt his heart pounding faster.

"Fenney?" Fennekin chuckled.

"Oh sorry, if you don't like that nickname I'll won't-" Froakie quickly apologized, but Fennekin gently placed her paw on his mouth, silencing him.

"No, I like it, actually." She smiled, and Froakie relaxed, "It's cute."

"Froakie?" Ash called in the distance.

"Fennekin? Are you out there?" As did Serena.

"We better head back to camp." Fennekin said.

"Agreed, how about a race?" Froakie challenged his friend.

"Oh, you're on!" Fennekin accepted with a confident wink. With that, the two Pokémon dashed their way back to camp where their trainers awaited.


	2. The Loser

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#2: The Loser**

* * *

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin nodded before firing a stream of flames from her mouth at her latest opponent, a Purrloin.

"Dodge it with Double Team!" ordered Purrloin's trainer, a black-haired girl in a purple sundress named Eileen.

Purrloin fulfilled Eileen's request and projected several versions of itself before Serena and Fennekin's eyes. The flamethrower hit one of Purrloin's projections and it dissipated. Serena looked nervous, but not as much as Fennekin, who fearfully awaited Serena's next command.

"Serena!" Ash called from the sideline, "Give Fennekin a command!"

Froakie, outside of his Pokéball, was watching the battle intently.

"R-right!" Serena snapped back into reality, "Fennekin, use Scratch on all of the Purrloins!"

In response, Fennekin leaped into the air and her claws glowed white. She struck as many projections as she could, causing them to dissipate. No luck. The true Purrloin is still at large. A bead of sweat ran down the terrified Fennekin's head.

"Finish this with Night Slash!" Eileen ordered.

Behind Fennekin, Purrloin appeared and its claws glowed a crimson color. It was a direct hit. The Devious Pokémon slashed her, causing the Fire-type rocketing to the ground with an explosion of dust.

"Fennekin!" cried a horrified Serena.

The area cleared up, revealing a lifeless Fennekin covered in scratches and dirt.

"Fennekin is unable to battle." Clemont, who refereed the match, reluctantly announced, "The match goes to Eileen and her Purrloin".

Ash exchanged disappointed looks with Pikachu, Bonnie, and Dedenne, while Purrloin eagerly rejoined her trainer.

"Amazing job, Purrloin." Eileen stroked her Pokémon affectionately, "You're one of a kind."

Purrloin purred at the comment.

Serena approached Fennekin, who was struggling onto her paws. She gently lifted the Fox Pokémon off the ground. Fennekin looked at Serena, ashamed by her quick defeat.

"My poor Fennekin." Serena brushed the dirt off her fur, "It's alright. We'll do better next time."

Fennekin smiled at her weakly.

"If there is a next time!" Eileen gloated.

"Excuse me?" Serena replied, offended.

"That battle didn't even last a minute." Eileen laughed, "Do you really know what it takes to be a trainer?"

Serena did not respond, as she only continued to glare at her.

"Didn't think so." Eileen turned her back to the group with Purrloin on her shoulder, "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving. I don't have time to battle losers like you and your little fire fox there."

Those words hit Serena and Fennekin like bullets.

"And so shouldn't anyone. Ta-ta, now." Eileen left.

"Unbelievable." Clemont shook his head in disgust.

"She was pleasant." Ash commented sarcastically.

"She was RUDE!" Bonnie growled.

Dedenne became afraid of Bonnie' anger and hid itself in her yellow bag.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Bonnie approached her cautiously.

"I'll be fine, Bonnie." Serena sniffled.

"What about Fennekin?" Bonnie glanced at the Fire-type.

Serena looked down at Fennekin, who buried her face into her chest, apparently devastated by Eileen's comment.

"I'm not so sure." She replied with concern, "Let's just find the nearest Pokémon Center and call it a day."

Serena started down the path without another word. Bonnie followed seconds later. Ash, Pikachu, and Clemont exchanged looks and agreed to follow too.

Froakie was behind them. The Bubble Frog Pokémon stopped to glare at Eileen in the distance with pure hatred, before continuing onward.

"_How dare she say that to Fenney." _The Water-type thought.

* * *

It was a quiet walk, but the group eventually made it to a Pokémon Center and rented out a room with two bunk beds and outdoor balcony.

"I get top bunk, I get top bunk!" Bonnie chanted after kicking off her shoes and playfully climbing the bunk bed like a Mankey.

Ash and Clemont worked together to spread a quilt for their Pokémon to relax on. Ash released Fletchinder and Hawlucha, while Clemont released Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxio, and Serena released her newly caught Pancham with sunglasses. Pikachu, Froakie, and Dedenne joined the group of Pokémon while Fennekin remained alone in the corner of the room.

"Dinner time!" Clemont handed each Pokémon a bowl of food.

He, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie opened their Darumaka boxed lunches that they purchased in the lobby and began eating. After swallowing a handful of food pellets, Chespin happened to notice Fennekin walking from the corner out onto the balcony.

"What's the matter with Fennekin?" Chespin asked.

"She lost a battle today." Pikachu explained.

"She wouldn't be feeling so bad if the trainer didn't call her and Serena a 'loser.'" Froakie muttered.

"That's just mean." Chespin continued to eat.

Beside Serena's feet was a lone bowl of Pokémon food. The only Pokémon who was not eating was Fennekin.

"Serena, isn't Fennekin hungry?" Bonnie asked after swallowing a mouthful of her sandwich.

"Not right now, I tried to give her the bowl, but she refused it." Serena said, "I'll wait until she feels better, which I hope is soon. My poor Fennekin…"

"A goodnight's sleep should help her forget about Eileen." Clemont assured.

"Definitely, that girl is just not worth it." Ash stood up, "Tomorrow we can train together, that way Fennekin is sure to win next time you have a battle!"

"Really?" Serena blushed, "Thanks so much, Ash."

_"Froakie, froak!"_ Froakie approached the group.

"What is it, Froakie?" Ash asked his Kalos starter.

_"Froakie, froak. Froak, froakie!" _The Water-type pointed at the lone bowl of food and at Fennekin.

"You want to cheer up, Fennekin?" Ash assumed.

"That's so nice, Froakie." Serena lit up, "Go for it!"

Froakie nodded as a way of thanks at the girl, picked up the bowl of food, and approached Fennekin outside on the balcony.

The Fox Pokémon starred at the night sky, holding back tears. She heard the sound of the bowl touching the floor and turned her head to find Froakie smiling at her.

"Froakie?" Fennekin sniffled.

"Hey, Fenney." Froakie said, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Fennekin replied, "You saw what happened."

"Yes, I did." Froakie looked down, "But it's okay."

"What are you talking about?!" Fennekin snapped.

Froakie jumped back a bit, he has never seen Fennekin so outraged.

"How is it at all okay that I lost and was called a loser to my face?" Fennekin cried.

Tears started to race down her face and she began to sob a little bit.

"Fenney, please don't cry." Froakie said, "So what if you lost. Ash said we can all train together. You'll get better with practice. Just see how much progress I've made. And on top of that, don't let some ignorant human talk you down."

Fennekin stared at Froakie, blinking to stop her tears.

"Before I met Ash, I was owned by several other trainers, I don't know if you knew that. Professor Sycamore thought I left them because they didn't meet my expectations. Nope. It was because every time I lost a battle, they went out of their way to make me feel bad myself."

"Froakie…" Fennekin cooed.

"That's no way for a Pokémon to grow." Froakie shook his head, "So I said 'bye-bye.' They didn't deserve a Pokémon like me, but now I realize that they got the best of me because I quit on them. I don't want you make the same mistake."

"What are you saying exactly?" Fennekin wiped her tears with her paw.

"What I'm saying is," Froakie cleared his throat, "If you let these insults put you down, you will never have the will the get stronger. Don't quit. Ignore them. Don't believe them for one second, because Serena couldn't ask for a better Pokémon like you. Put all this behind you, and train with us. Train with me. You'll be a strong battler in no time."

"You really think so?" Fennekin asked, her eyes glimmering.

"I know so." Froakie smiled.

Fennekin was overwhelmed with joy by Froakie's words. She began to cry again, but this time of pure happiness.

"Fenney, no. Please stop crying." Froakie said.

"D-don't worry, Froakie." Fennekin shook her head, "They're tears of joy. Can't you see I'm happy again?"

"Do you think you can stay that way for now on?" Froakie smiled, "It hurts a lot to see you so devastated."

"Of course I can." Fennekin giggled, "It's all thanks to you. I couldn't ask for a better friend like you, Froakie."

Froakie only chuckled. A blush creeped onto his face after she said that.

"I also look forward to training together. It should be a lot of fun."

"Same here." Froakie nodded, "Now that you're feeling better, how about you eat something. Join me and the others for dinner. I'm sure everyone will want to know you're doing okay."

"Yeah, alright." Fennekin smiled.

"Here, I'll help you." Froakie lifted the her food bowl and politely led Fennekin back inside.

"I say, what a gentleMON." Fennekin said with a blush.

Froakie started to laugh, as did Fennekin, relieved that Froakie caught the pun.


	3. The Pond

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#3: The Pond**

* * *

"Wahoo!" Ash, in his blue swim trunks, chanted as he swung off a rope swing tied to a tree into a crystal clear pond in the forest, "Come on in guys, the water's great!" He waved to Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie after resurfacing.

It was a hot day in Kalos, so the gang decided to cool off with a well-deserved swim.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Serena, in her pink bikini, nervously caught the rope. Her legs began to shake wildly.

"Don't worry, Serena." Clemont assured, in his light blue and white striped swimsuit and cap, "Just hold on tight and let go when it's high enough over the water."

"If you say so…" Serena said.

She grasped the rope tight and raised her feet off the ground. She swung fast over the pond, screaming for dear life while clutching the rope as hard as she could. This was nothing at all like Rhyhorn racing.

"Jump, Serena!" Ash called.

Serena hesitated, but let go of the rope seconds later, crashing into the water right onto Ash, followed by a huge splash. Clemont, Bonnie, and the Pokémon resting beside the pond all gasped in fear, hoping if Ash and Serena were okay. In no time, Ash and Serena resurfaced, holding onto eachother tight by the shoulders and coughing the water out of their throats.

"Whoa, Serena, are you hurt?" Ash asked.

"Nope, I'm just fine." Serena coughed, "You?"

"That's good." Ash sighed with relief, "I'm fine as well."

Ash and Serena did not realize until now they were holding eachother and immediately let go. Serena turned away from Ash, blushing harder than the time he found her injured in the woods during Professor Oak's summer camp and held her hand all the way to safety. Ash did not blush, but his heart beat faster than usual. He glanced at Serena and smiled slightly. Seeing her in a cute Fennekin cosplay was something mesmerizing, but Serena looked absolutely stunning to him in her bikini.

"For the future of science!" Clemont howled.

The young inventor swung off the rope swing and did a cannon ball straight into the pond next to Ash and Serena, burying the two in a massive splash of water.

Ash and Serena laughed merrily at Clemont's silly entrance. Ash seized the opportunity to brew up some fun. He smirked before scooping up some water with his hands and splashing Serena playfully.

"Gotchya!" Ash teased.

"Oh, you think so?" Serena grinned before splashing Ash back.

Clemont resurfaced quickly and joined in the splash battle.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bonnie cried in her Slowbro swimsuit, "I wanna play, I wanna play!"

Bonnie used the rope swing to dive into the pond after them. Pikachu, Froakie, Chespin, and Pancham gladly jumped into the pond and began a splash battle of their own in the shallow end. Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Bunnelby, Dedenne, and Luxio all decided to remain dry; Fletchinder perched on a tree brach to relax in the shade, Hawlucha chose a lone tree stump to practice his flashy battling poses, and Dedenne decided to take a nap in Bonnie's backpack, while Bunnelby and Luxio took the liberty to help out their trainers by scavenging for berries in the nearby bushes, but where was Fennekin?

The Fox Pokémon stood in the grass, looking on with envy at the trainers and Pokémon having the times of their lives. Of course, a Fire-type's primary weakness is water. Attacks like Water Gun and Aqua Jet could inflict massive damage to her in battle, but could swimming in water have that same effect? Will it weaken her? The unsure Fennekin whimpered.

Froakie stopped splashing Pikachu and looked over at Fennekin, who solemnly stared at the grass in front of her. He hopped out of the water and scampered his way toward her.

"Fenney!" Froakie greeted.

"Hey, Froakie." Fennekin sighed.

"Why are you just standing around?" Froakie asked, "Come join us in the water!"

"I don't think I can, Froakie." Fennekin looked at him, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Fire-type."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean you can't swim, right?" Froakie replied.

"That's exactly what it means." Fennekin rolled her eyes, "Water beats fire, I bet if I take one step into that pond, I'll fall over as if I got hit by Water Gun."

"I seriously doubt that." Froakie disagreed.

"Huh?" Fennekin glared at Froakie.

"Fenney, you're a different kind of Fire-type." Froakie began, "You're not like a Charmander, who has a flame on its tail that keeps it from dying. Therefore, a Charmander must not go in water, or the flame will go out instantly. No offense, but you're all skin and fur. Something simple and harmless as swimming in a natural body of water shouldn't do a thing to you."

Fennekin only blinked at Froakie's explanation.

"Trust me. It feels amazing in this hot weather. I think even some Fire-types need to cool off once in a while."

"I suppose you have a point." Fennekin smiled, "I'll give it a shot."

"That's my Fenney," Froakie smiled back, "And I'll help you all the way."

Together, Froakie and Fennekin approached the pond. Froakie stepped into the water.

"Alright, now follow me in."

Fennekin stared at her reflection nervously, and back at Froakie.

"Take all the time you need, the water won't bite. It ain't a Dark-type, you know…not yet at least."

Fennekin took a deep breath and stepped one paw into the water. It felt as if winter came early.

"Wow, it's so cold." Fennekin said.

"You'll get used it." Froakie smirked.

Fennekin hesitated, then stepped a second paw in the water.

"That's it. You're almost in. You can do it, Fenney."

Fennekin stepped her remaining paws in the pond and endured the chill. She started to shiver.

"Oooooh." She whimpered.

"You're doing great, Fenney." Froakie cheered, "If it does hurt, you can get out, no problem."

"No, no." Fennekin assured him, "It actually feels kinda refreshing."

"Now, here's what might be the real challenge." Froakie said, "Do you think you can swim to Serena?"

"That I'm not sure of." Fennekin bit her lip nervously.

"It's easy, really." Froakie said, "First off, submerge your entire body and kick your legs to push yourself forward and keep surfaced. If you begin to sink, I'll dive down and push you back up, alright?"

"I guess." Fennekin murmured with a worried expression.

"Take it slow, no rush." Froakie told her.

Fennekin cautiously stepped further into the pond until her head was the only part of her body above the surface.

"Ohhhh, my goooooooshhhhh…"

Fennekin found the coolness of the water very pleasing. She is a Fire-type and it was not inflicting any ounce of pain on her. Froakie was right after all.

"Something the matter?" Froakie tilted his head in confusion.

"Nothing, Froakie." Fennekin replied, "It just feels soooooooooo amazing."

"Told you, didn't I?" Froakie grinned at her.

Fennekin started to kick her feet and she began to slowly swim after Serena who retreated from the splash fight to swim in peace.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it." Fennekin chanted, occasionally bobbing her head up and out of the water.

From Serena's perspective, she heard _"Fenn! Fenn!"_. The girl turned and found, to her surprise, Fennekin swimming toward her.

"Ah!" Serena gasped, "Fennekin, doesn't the water hurt you?!"

Fennekin stopped swimming and shook her head, smiling at her trainer.

"Really?" Serena gazed in wonder.

"Well, look at that." Ash approached Serena by her side, "Fennekin can swim."

"Awwwww, she looks so adorable swimming around in the water all happy." Bonnie grinned from ear to ear.

"Interesting, I must say." Clemont added, "I suppose it doesn't effect her since she's all skin and fur."

"That's what Froakie said!" Fennekin said, but of course the trainer's heard it as _"Fennekin! Fenn! Fennekin!" _

A second later, Froakie swim over next to Fennekin.

"I helped her!" Froakie said to the trainers, but all they heard was _"Froak. Froakie!"_

"You taught Fennekin how to swim, huh Froakie?" Ash smiled at his Water-type.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon proudly nodded.

"That's great!" Serena smiled sweetly at Froakie, "You've got quite a friend in Froakie, don't you Fennekin?"

"I sure have." Fennekin turned to wink at Froakie, which caused him to blush, "Thank you, Froakie. You were right. Even Fire-types need to cool off once in a while."

"M-my pleasure." The Water-type replied.

* * *

After a long afternoon of cooling off in the pond, the gang decided it was time to dry off and call it a day. Serena dried Fennekin off with her pink towel, with the end result making her resemble a Jolteon. Froakie could not help but chuckle.

"Quit snickering, you." Fennekin stuck her tongue out at Froakie with annoyance.

"I'm sorry, you just look…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Froakie busted out laughing.

"The sooner Serena brushes my fur the better..." Fennekin frowned.

"Oh, allow me!"

Froakie tore from frubbles off his back. Fennekin could not have been more grateful.

After Froakie groomed Fennekin's fur to perfection with his frubbles, the gang got dressed, had some dinner, and set up camp for the night. They have a busy day of training ahead of them and a goodnight's rest is precisely what they need.


	4. The Rescue

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#4: The Rescue**

* * *

It was another gorgeous day in Kalos. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze, and wild Pokemon lived merrily across the landscape. Around noon, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all agreed to break from their traveling for lunch between a forest and lake.

"Hey buddy, how about we do some training for our upcoming gym battle?" Ash asked the Electric-type after their meal.

"Yeah!" Pikachu beamed._ "Piiiiiiika!"_

"I can be your opponent, Ash." Clemont approached him, "I haven't participated in a traditional battle for quite a while. Being a gym leader myself, I probably shouldn't allow myself to get rusty."

"Good idea." Ash smiled, "Thanks, Clemont. Would you like to be the referee, Bonnie?"

"Would I?!" Bonnie grinned, hands clasped together.

Ash and Clemont took their places in the field between the forest and lake, while Bonnie stood in the center, ready to observe the match and declare its results.

Serena still sat on the nearby log beside all of the Pokemon who finished their bowls of Pokemon food.

"What could I do while Ash and the others train?" Serena wondered to herself.

Fennekin leaped onto the log and approached her trainer with a merry yelp. Serena stroked her Pokemon's fur affectionately, then it hit her; she needed more berries to make PokéPuffs with. Fennekin adores her trainer's PokéPuffs, therefore it reminded her of such a task.

"Come, Fennekin." Serena stood up, "We're going into the forest!"

"Okay!" Fennekin barked. _"Fen!" _

Fennekin followed Serena as she approached her backpack and dug through it until she found her berry pouch, and handed Fennekin a small woven basket, which the Fire-type clamped her mouth on the handle to carry it.

Meanwhile, Ash's Fletchinder and Clemont's Bunnelby took the field for battle.

"Alright, Fletchinder." Ash began, "We've got a lot of practice to do before our next gym battle Give it your all, okay?"

Fletchinder chirped and nodded its head at Ash.

"Are you ready, Bunnelby?" Clemont asked his Pokemon.

"Let's do this!" Bunnelby said. _"Bunnelby!"_

"Hey everyone!" Serena called to Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, "Me and Fennekin are going into the forest to gather some berries for PokéPuffs later. We'll be back soon, okay?"

"Alright, Serena." Ash waved, "See you later!"

"Be careful, okay?" Clemont yelled.

Serena nodded before approaching the forest with Fennekin.

"Wait!" Froakie cried, hurrying after Serena and Fennekin. _"Froak!"_

"What is it Froakie?" Serena looked down at the Water-type.

"I want to join you two." Froakie said. _"Froakie. Froak. Froakie. Froak."_

"Hey Ash, I think Froakie wants to come with us." Serena told him.

"Froakie, we've got training to do." Ash said, "We've got a gym battle in a few days, remember?"

"But...I-" Froakie tried to speak. _"Froak. Fro-"_

"Ash is right, Froakie." Serena said.

"Please, Froakie?" Ash kneeled down to face the Bubble Frog Pokemon, "I'm gonna need your utmost help for this next badge. There's no time to pick berries right now."

Froakie let out a disappointed groan. He wanted to spend some quality time with Fennekin. Not wanting to let his trainer down, Froakie sighed and cracked the best smile he could at Ash.

"That's what I like to see. Don't worry, you'll see Serena and Fennekin again real soon." Ash smiled and patted Froakie.

"Sorry, Froakie." Serena frowned, "Let's go Fennekin."

Froakie turned to his head to look at Fennekin, who looked very sad. She would not have minded Froakie's company at all, but his training had to come first. Froakie waved at Fennekin, and Fennekin waved her paw back before following Serena into the forest.

* * *

"It's really nice in here, don't you think Fennekin?" Serena asked, admiring the shade and silence.

"Kinda creepy." Fennekin muffled as she carried the basket. _"Fen. Fen. Kin."_

"There's just gotta be some berry bushes in here somewhere." Serena looked multiple directions, "Let's go this way."

Serena headed to the left past some trees and empty bushes with Fennekin behind. Around the corner, the two encountered some Oran and Pecha berry bushes.

"Jackpot!" Serena giggled.

A few minutes later, Serena and Fennekin picked the bushes clean and proceeded through the forest. Fennekin was getting tired from carrying the basket everywhere they went. Serena took notice and decided to hold onto the basket instead, now that there were berries bunched inside it and it became much heavier for Fennekin to handle.

After more twists and turns, the two stumbled upon a tree with a hollow in its center. Fennekin caught a fruity scent with her nose and pointed at the hollow with her paw. Serena looked inside to find a massive horde of all kinds of berries; Cheri, Lum, Chesto, Rawst, you name it.

"Would look at that!"

"Wow..." Fennekin stared at all of the berries, eyes glistening and mouth watering. _"Fen..."_

"Imagine all of the PokéPuffs I could make with those." Serena grinned, "Let's get to business, shall we?"

Fennekin helped Serena gather as many of the berries as they could. After emptying half of the hallow's worth, the two paused after hearing a strange combination of hisses.

"Fennekin, what was that?"

"Serena, behind you!" Fennekin cried. _"FENNEKIN!" _

Serena turned around and saw three very angry Galvantula surrounding her and Fennekin against the tree.

"AH!" Serena shrieked, "What do they want?"

Suddenly, it hit her, Serena looked back at the hollow full of berries and back at the Galvantula. She and Fennekin were unknowingly stealing from their personal horde.

"Oh no. We are so sorry, Galvantula. We'll put these berries back, don't worry."

This did not seem to please the Galvantula in the slightest, as one of them leaped after Serena with its mandibles ready to bite. Serena cringed and screamed louder than ever. Fennekin attacked the Galvantula with Flamethrower, knocking it out instantly. The other two Galvantula stared at its fallen ally and back at Fennekin with outrage.

"How dare you attack our friend!" One of them hissed at Fennekin.

"Are you serious?" Fennekin growled, "We were gonna put the berries back, but it decided to attack my trainer anyway. I wasn't gonna let that happen!"

"You and your human have already muddled up our food supply with your filthy hands and paws, now we have to find cleaner berries thanks to you!" The same Galvantula said.

"Just let me and my trainer go!" Fennekin glared at them, "We didn't know this horde belonged to you!"

"Never." The other Galvantula hissed, "You two shall be punished for ruining our food supply!"

"Not on my watch." Fennekin leaped in front of Serena, prepared for a fight.

"Well, let's see how you do against two of us then, you pesky little fox!" The same Galvantula replied.

Fennekin fired an Ember attack at the Galvantula, but it jumped out of the way.

The Galvantula hissed as it shot a small bunch of electrified silk from its spinneret at Fennekin. Fennekin avoided it and it splattered against a tree and vibrated from electric shocks.

"That's disgusting!" Fennekin commented, "No way, I'll let that hit me."

Serena noticed Fennekin's bravery and stood up, also prepared for a fight.

"Okay, Fennekin!" She said, "Attack with Hidden Power!"

Fennekin began summoning three glowing balls in front of her, but the other Galvantula hurried in with an X-Scissor, that directly struck Fennekin. Fennekin struggled to her feet, but the X-Scissor proved too powerful and she fell over.

"Oh no, Fennekin!" Serena cried.

"Finish her off!" The leader Galvantula ordered. The Galvantula who attacked Fennekin prepared to strike her with a killing blow of its X-Scissor.

Serena looked on, confused and horrified, with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"No, please!" She yelled with a devastating crack in her voice.

"Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Shouted a familiar voice.

A blue orb of water shot out of nowhere and hit the Galvantula before it could kill Fennekin, knocking it out beside the last still-standing Galvantula. Ash, Pikachu, Froakie, Clemont, Bunnelby, and Bonnie came sprinting into the forest after hearing Serena's scream not too long ago.

"Fenney, I'm here!" Froakie approached the weak Fennekin and lifted her gently, "Are you okay? Please tell me."

"I am now that you're here." Fennekin stared into Froakie's eyes.

Froakie felt his heart race.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ash quickly asked.

"There's still one more!" Serena pointed at the Galvantula, who prepared to fire an Electroball at her.

The EleSpider Pokemon hurled its orb of lightning at Serena, but Ash jumped in front of her and his entire back took the hit with an cloudy explosion. Ash had no idea what came over him. Usually, he would have commanded one of his Pokemon to block the attack with another, but after seeing Serena in absolute peril, he had the sudden impulse to defend her from the Electroball with his own body. Serena, Fennekin, Froakie, Pikachu, Clemont, Bunnelby, and Bonnie all looked on in absolute shock. They did not expect Ash to make such a heroic sacrifice.

"Ash, no!" Serena cried, the tears in her eyes began to race down her face.

The area cleared up from the explosion and Ash was on his knees, writhing and grunting from the pain inflicted by the Electroball.

"Foolish human!" The Galvantula roared.

"Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!" Clemont ordered. Bunnelby fired several blobs of mud at Galvantula, which hit it directly, but did not knock it out. Galvantula, realizing he was outnumbered, decided to flee. It was over.

* * *

On the way back to the field and lake, Serena explained the whole situation to Clemont, Bonnie, and the Pokemon. Before they left the forest, Serena returned the berries she took from the hollow and decided that ones she collected from the bushes were enough. Ash was still able to walk, but Clemont and his Aipom arm helped him stay upright since he nearly fell over twice. They closed in on the field by the lake, which would become their eventual campsite. As Clemont, Bonnie, and the Pokemon helped set up camp, Serena was nursing Ash and Fennekin by the log.

"Ash, you're gonna need to remove your shirt." Serena said, "I need to apply this antibiotic lotion."

"Okay, I suppose."

Ash struggled to remove his pullover and black T shirt underneath, exposing his bare upper body before Serena. On his back, there was large red burn inflicted by the Galvantula's Electroball.

"This might sting a little." Serena warned him.

Ash clenched his eyes and teeth, ready for the temporary pain. Serena applied the lotion to the burn and rubbed it all around. It did not sting too much, in fact it felt very cool and soothing. Ash relaxed immediately. After applying a bandage to Ash, Serena tended to Fennekin by spraying a potion on her wound inflicted by the Galvantula's X-Scissor and wrapping her torso with a bandage. Fennekin was feeling a lot better, especially with Froakie by her side, who held her paw.

"You're quite the nurse, Serena. Thanks so much." Ash complemented.

"No problem." Serena blushed, "I should thank you for saving me and Fennekin in the forest earlier."

"You're welcome, Serena." Ash smiled, "But you should thank Froakie for saving Fennekin."

"Right." Serena chuckled, "Thank you, Froakie, for saving Fennekin. You are one bravest Pokemon I've ever seen."

She patted Froakie affectionately, and the latter grinned.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Clemont, Bonnie, and the all of the Pokemon settled in their tents for a goodnight's sleep. However, Serena remained outside in her pink hoody, red bow, and pink shorts, staring out at the lake which glistened in the moonlight.

"Serena, is something the matter?" Ash approached her.

"I almost lost Fennekin today." Serena murmured. "One of those Galvantula nearly killed her."

She began to cry at the thought of losing her Fennekin for good.

"It's my fault."

"No way." Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, "I refuse to let you beat yourself up."

"But Ash, I was so naive in there." Serena looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I shouldn't have taken those berries without thinking twice."

"You didn't know." Ash said.

"Yes, but then I just stood there and did nothing when that Galvantula nearly killed my sweet Fennekin."

Serena covered her face with her hands and started to sob.

"I've never been so scared in my life. I'm the worst trainer ever."

"That is not true, Serena." Ash pulled her arms away from her face. "Look, you weren't the only one who was scared today. We all were. It's not your fault those Galvantula weren't forgiving. They deserved what they got for attacking you and Fennekin."

"You're right, I guess." She said.

Ash smiled at her, "Me and Fennekin got hurt today, but it was all to protect a friend. Besides, I've taken worse. Believe me, I took a Zangoose claw to the back for my Chimchar back when I was traveling the Sinnoh region."

"Really?!" Serena gasped.

"Yeah." Ash scratched the back of his head, "It hurt a lot, but I did it to protect my Chimchar, so it was worth the pain."

Serena smiled at how brave Ash was. She felt happy and far more confident knowing she was traveling with a dedicated friend. She wiped away her tears.

"Let's get some sleep, huh?" Ash told Serena.

"Right." Serena turned to head for her and Bonnie's tent, but she stopped in her tracks. "Oh, and Ash..."

"What's up?" Ash turned to Serena.

Much to his surprise, Serena leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for being there for me. I won't forget what you and Froakie did for me and Fennekin today. We're so lucky to be traveling with someone like you." She winked at him.

"N-no prob." Ash stuttered, rubbing his cheek softly and blushing harder than ever.

Of course, he had been kissed on the cheek by girls before; Melody from Shamouti Island, and Bianca from Alto Mare (though it definitely could have been the Latias he befriended). Something about Serena kissing him made his body heat up and heart pound uncontrollably. It did not help having a burn on his back either, but he did not care in the slightest. He had a feeling Serena beared on crush on him ever since they reunited in Santalune City. It was about time he reciprocated his feelings for her, but how?

"Goodnight!" Serena giggled before hurrying to her tent and joined Bonnie for a game of charades with their sleeping bags.

Little did Ash and Serena know, Froakie was watching the whole conversation while sitting on the log across from them. Fennekin sneaked up on Froakie and emulated her trainer by kissing his cheek. The Water-type's eyes rapidly flickered with hearts like a slot machine.

"Thanks for today, Froakie." Fennekin smiled at him.

Froakie did not respond, as he remained in his lovestruck trance.

"Froakie?"

Fennekin realized what her grateful peck to the cheek caused and she rolled her eyes, smirking flirtatiously. "Well, goodnight Froakie."

The Fire-type headed for the Pokémon tent. Froakie escaped his trance and shook his head wildly. He noticed Fennekin was no longer beside him and saw her from afar entering the tent.

"Goodnight, Fenney." He sighed lovingly.


	5. The Treats

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#5: The Treats**

* * *

The streak of clear, sunny days in Kalos came to an abrupt end when a thunderstorm fell before Ash and the others as they approached a city by nightfall. Completely soaked, they rushed to the nearest Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy informed them that the storm will persist until morning, leaving them no other choice but to rent out a room for the night. After releasing their Pokemon and changing into dry pajamas, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie went straight to bed, leaving one of the four beds in the room were empty. Where could Serena be?

_**CLANG!** _A noise came from the kitchen.

"Shoot!" A feminine voice whispered loudly.

Out of everyone sleeping, a not-so-tired Froakie was the only one that heard the loud noise. The Water-type rushed into the kitchen to find Serena picking up a large flat pan she accidentally dropped.

"Oh, Froakie. Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

Froakie shook his head, assuring Serena she did not wake him.

"Oh good." Serena sighed, "I was gonna make some goodies before going to bed and surprise everyone in the morning. Since you're wide awake, do you want to help me, Froakie?"

Flattered, Froakie nodded.

"Okay then. Want to see if Fennekin wants to join us? I'm sure she won't want to miss out."

Froakie nodded again and left the kitchen.

* * *

Froakie approached Fennekin who was sleeping on a large mat along with the rest of the Pokemon. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, wrapped in a small yellow ball, resting her head on her puffy tail. Interrupting her seemed so wrong, but the Bubble Frog Pokémon patted her tail gently and Fennekin opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Froakie starring at her.

"What is it, Froakie?" Fennekin yawned.

"Serena's baking some goodies. Want to help us?" Froakie asked.

Hearing that immediately fueled Fennekin with glee. It was as if she got a full night's rest in less than five seconds.

"For real?" Fennekin sprang to her feet. "Heck, yeah!"

"Ssssshhhhh!" Froakie panicked, looking at Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and the rest of the Pokemon with concern.

"Oh right, my bad." Fennekin whispered. "Let's go."

Froakie and Fennekin scampered into the kitchen, where Serena awaited. She just put on her purple apron and was holding two smaller versions of the apron for them. Fennekin looked adorable in hers, but Froakie had second thoughts with his.

"Must I really wear is?" Froakie groaned. He was not too pleased with the floral pattern on it.

"Yes, it's proper etiquette." Fennekin said, "You also don't want to get messy."

"I wish it looked more masculine, though." Froakie huffed.

Fennekin only gigged.

"I think you look cute, Froakie." Fennekin winked at him.

A blushed crept on Froakie's cheeks. Suddenly, he felt the apron was perfect.

"Now that the aprons are on, you should wash your hands." Serena said. Serena carried Fennekin and Froakie to the sink and turned the warm water on. Serena helped lather soap and rinse Fennekin's paws, drying them off with a towel after. Froakie washed his hands on his own.

"If only I knew Water Gun. I would wash my hands in a heartbeat." Froakie said.

"Ew!" Fennekin exclaimed, "You'd be washing them with your own spit, technically."

Froakie laughed.

* * *

After washing up, Serena showed Fennekin and Froakie the recipe.

"We are making rainbow crispy treats." Serena told them, flashing the recipe card at them.

3 tablespoons of butter

1 bag of mini marshmallows

A box of crispy cereal

3 cups of colored sprinkles

"It's a very easy recipe. All we have to do is mix the ingredients, flatten them in the pan, and let them harden over night. Ready?"

"You bet!" Fennekin jumped. _"FENN!"_

"Yeah!" Froakie smiled. _"FROAKIE!"_

"First off, I want Froakie to take this stick of butter and spread the inside of the flat pan head to toe."

"Why?" Froakie tilted his head, "_Froak?"_

"If we don't butter the pan the crispy treats will get stuck to the pan when they harden." Serena explained, "Can you do it, Froakie?"

"Sure!" Froakie smiled and took the butter from Serena's hand. As he started glazing the pan with the butter.

Serena approached Fennekin with her task.

"Fennekin, we are gonna melt the marshmallows." Serena said, "I've already pre-heated the stove, want to pour the bag of marshmallows into the pot for me?"

Fennekin ripped open the bag of mini marshmallows with her fangs. Four tiny marshmallows fell on the floor, but Dedenne came scampering into the kitchen and devoured them instantly.

"Dedenne!" Serena exclaimed.

"What are you doing in here!?" Fennekin asked, but the Electric/Fairy-type ignored her.

"Yum!" Dedenne smacked his lips, "So chewy!"

"No more, Dedenne." Serena waved her finger, "Go back to sleep and don't tell anyone what we're doing, okay?"

"Alright." Dedenne frowned and left the kitchen. _"Ne, Ne, Ne." _

Meanwhile, Fennekin used lifted the bag of marshmallows and poured them into the hot pot.

"These will take a few minutes to melt." Serena readied the mixing spoon, "Once they are, Froakie can pour the crispy cereal into the pot, and Fennekin, you can pour in the three cups of sprinkles."

"Done!" Froakie claimed. _"Kee!"_

Serena examined the buttered pan and noticed the corners were not buttered enough."

"Good job, so far." Serena said, "You missed some spots in the corner, though. Hurry and butter them. I want you to pour the cereal."

Froakie continued to butter the pan, while Fennekin noticed the marshmallows began to melt, bubbling from the heat.

"Ready for mixing!" Fennekin barked, _"Fennekin. Kin. Fenne!"_

"I'm on it." Serena said as she started mixing the melted marshmallow with a large wooden spoon until it looked like a moist mount of cream. "Froakie, time for the cereal."

Froakie finished buttering the entirety of the pan and hurried over to the pot. Serena handed the Water-type the box of crispy cereal. He tore the top open and pulled out the plastic bag containing the cereal. Froakie used Cut to slice it open and poured the cereal over the mound of melted marshmallow.

"Now, the sprinkles." Serena said.

Fennekin was way ahead of her his time. She has three cups full of colored sprinkles at the ready on the counter, impressing both her and Froakie. She poured each cup into the pot one-by-one.

"Awesome, now I want both of you to take turns mixing all the ingredients into the pot. I'll tell you when to stop." Serena said.

"L-ladies first." Froakie stuttered.

"Aw, thanks." Fennekin blushed.

Fennekin gripped the spoon with her teeth and working her head and jaws to mix everything in the bowl. After a few minutes, she let go.

"Your turn, Froakie."

Froakie took his shift, mixing the contents with both of his arms. After exchanging turns twice, Serena examined the pot.

"It's ready." Serena said, "Let's put everything in the pot into the pan Froakie buttered."

Serena lifted the pot and used the spoon to push the mound of goodies into the pan and flattened them into bar shape with the back of the spoon.

"All done, good job you two!"

Froakie and Fennekin exchanged a merry high five. The treats they made look delicious. Crunchy, light-colored cereal stuck together with marshmallow and covered with sprinkles. Serena covered the pan with plastic wrap.

"We have to wait until they harden before we eat them. Let's get you two cleaned up and it's back to sleep, alright?"

Serena helped Fennekin and Froakie wash up at the sink before cleaning the dishes, changing into her pajamas, and going to bed.

* * *

Froakie and Fennekin rejoined the sleeping Pokémon, until BANG! The thunder roared outside, scaring Fennekin.

"Are you okay, Fenney?" Froakie whispered.

"Did I ever tell you I'm afraid of thunderstorms?" Fennekin was trying to endure her goosebumps.

"No." Froakie shook his head, "You haven't, but don't worry, I'm here to protect you from it."

"But your weak to Elec-" Fennekin started to point out the Water-type's weaknesses.

"Nevermind that." Froakie said, "My point is…is…I…"

"You're so cute when you stutter." Fennekin rolled her eyes. Froakie blushed harder than ever before. "Come on, spit it out."

"My point is I'll s-sleep beside you for the night." Froakie finally said, "The thunderstorm won't get you from in here, I promise that."

"Aw, Froakie, you're so sweet." Fennekin blushed. They rested on the mat beside eachother. Another crack of lightning blasted outside an the sound of thunder roared through the city. Fennekin started to shiver.

"Hey, you'll be alright." Froakie smiled.

"I know I will." Fennekin rubbed her head affectionately on Froakie's face, "Especially if you're here with me." All the blood in Froakie's body flowed faster.

"Just think how scrumptious those treats will be in the morning." Froakie said.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait." Fennekin giggled, "Goodnight Froakie…"

"Goodnight, Fenney."

* * *

The next morning Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and all of the Pokémon gorged themselves with a rainbow crispy treat at breakfast.

"This tastes amazing, Serena!" Ash chewed on his treat, "Best thing you've made for us to date."

"Guess what," Serena blushed at the boy, "Fennekin and Froakie helped me make them last night."

"Excellent job to the three of you." Clemont said before biting into his treat.

"They're so yummy!" Bonnie cheered.

"Oh my gosh, this is delicious!" Fennekin exclaimed, "We did an amazing job."

"I second that." Froakie said as he was mesmerized by the taste.

"No Dedenne, you only get one!"

Dedenne was desperately reaching for the plate of treats for seconds while Bonnie was holding him back by his tail as everyone laughed.


	6. The Fight - Part 1

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#6: The Fight - Part 1**

* * *

The thunderstorm unexpectedly continued for another 24 hours, forcing Ash and the gang to remain at the Pokemon Center, but at least it had an indoor recreation field so that Ash and his Pokemon could get some training done for their next gym battle.

Once the rain cleared, the gang continued on their journey. As result of the thunderstorm, the entire region of Kalos felt muggy and the landscape was wet from runoff. It was like Pastoria Marsh from Sinnoh, yet much larger in scope. Even the gang spotted hordes of Croagunk lounging in the open fields.

"Yick!" Serena exclaimed after nearly stepping into a puddle twice the size of her foot, "This storm really did a number on the walking paths."

"Oh come on, Serena." Ash rolled his eyes, "What's so bad about a little water?"

Serena glared at the boy and said, "I'd rather not step in gross, muddy puddle, thank you very much."

"If you're trying not to get dirty, there's not much you can do." Ash said, stretching his arms, "Everywhere is gross and muddy."

"I'll take my chances." Serena huffed, "You know me well enough, Ash Ketchum."

"You're just gonna slow us down." Ash started to get impatient, "We need to get to my next gym pronto."

"Hey, don't rush me!" Serena raised her voice, "Unlike you, I take pride in cleanliness."

"Yeah, yeah." Ash carelessly muttered, "We all know, okay?"

Serena clenched her teeth, "Why are you being so rude all of a sudden?!"

"Guys, please." Pikachu cooed on Ash's shoulder, _"Pika, Pika…"_

"Clemont, they're fighting…" A scared Bonnie cringed and grasped her older brother's arm while Dedenne closed itself into her bag and started shaking.

"Come on, you two." Clemont sensed the heat between them, "There's no reason at all for you to be fighting."

"STAY OUT OF IT!" Ash and Serena shouted in unison.

Clemont gulped and Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder in a panic.

"Look here," Ash folded his arms, "I'm not the one getting upset over something so meaningless. You totally misunderstood me."

"Oh, did I?" Serena closed in on Ash, "From what I understood, I'm slowing you and everyone down."

"Only because you don't want to get your shoes wet!" Ash argued, "Shoes get dirty all the time, what's the difference?"

"Ugh, typical boys." Serena rolled her eyes in frustration, "You know what, Ash? You're always picking up the pace because you're worried you'll never get your next badge. News flash, you will. The Pokemon League is more than year away, that's plenty of time. Slow down and embrace life for once!"

Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie fell silent. Serena was breathing heavily from shouting. Ash has a long history of arguing with his female traveling companions. He and Misty always bickered, May and Dawn often got annoyed by his recklessness, and Iris constantly called him a "kid" for the most trivial instances. This was the first time he had every argued with Serena.

Ash frowned and turned his back on her.

"Let's go." Ash continued to walk his normal, fast pace, "Now."

"Do you have any sense?" Serena yelled.

Ash continued to walk away.

"That's right, leave. Keep walking. Is that how you really solve your problems? Are you so confident you won over this argument. You're wrong!"

Ash ignored her again.

"_This is very unlike him." _She thought, fighting back tears, "_To think I actually loved that boy."_

"Serena, please." Clemont begged, "Let's just keep going."

"You're siding with him?" Serena asked.

"No, I'm not siding with any of you." Clemont glared at her, "But you two need to work out your differences or me and Bonnie will stop traveling with you and head back to Lumoise City. Don't think we won't."

"What?!" Bonnie gasped, "NO!"

"Bonnie…" Clemont gave her a stern look and she immediately understood.

"It's not fun when friends argue, you know." Bonnie muttered to Serena before she and her brother continued down the path behind Ash.

Serena let out a sigh and followed.

* * *

Once the group's stomachs started to rumble, they stopped, released their Pokémon, and set up their lunch break. Clemont began to cook a stew under the fire while Bonnie made sandwiches. Ash and Serena, still angry with each other, maintained their distance.

"Hey Pikachu, what's the matter with Ash and Serena?" Bunnelby asked the Electric-type.

Fletchinder accompanied the bunny, wondering the same.

"They had an argument." Pikachu said, "They'll make up eventually, I know it."

"That's very unlike them." Fletchinder said, "They seem to always be on good terms. I hope you're right, Pikachu."

"Ash has a tendency to lose his temper." Pikachu shrugged, "But things work out in the end. Trust me."

On the meantime, Clemont was chopping vegetables for the stew, until Chespin approached him.

"Whoa!" Chespin's mouth drooled at the site of a potato, "That's the biggest macaron I've ever seen!"

He was so hungry that anything looked like a macaron to him. The scatterbrained Grass-type seized the potato immediately and ran off with it.

"Chespin, that's not for you!" Clemont shouted, "Come back here!"

Chespin did not listen and continued to shuffle away with the potato.

A few feet away, Froakie noticed the dilemma and heroically pursued the Grass-type to retrieve the potato for Clemont. He tackled Chespin into the wet ground and the potato flew high in the air. In the distance, Fennekin, Dedenne, and Luxio were watching Pancham and Hawlucha compete their flashy move sets on a large boulder. Froakie watched helplessly as the potato dropped and landed with a splash in a muddy puddle. Unfortunately, that puddle was right beside Fennekin, and the Fire-type was drenched head to toe in grimy mud, much to her shock.

"Oh no!" Froakie gasped and rushed after Fennekin.

The little fox was speechless by the sudden filth that overcame her.

"Fenney, are you okay?"

Fennekin was glaring furiously at the Bubble Frog Pokemon.

"Look what you did to me, Froakie!" Fennekin was tearing up, "Why didn't you watch what you were doing?!"

"But, but..." Froakie's tiny legs started to shake, "This is all Chespin's fault."

"Sure it was." Fennekin rolled her eyes.

"You have to believe me, Fenney!" Froakie said.

"It's gonna take forever to get clean again." Fennekin growled, "Thanks a lot, Froakie!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Froakie started to get angry, "Plus, that mud will come off easily. It's not a big deal!"

"You Water-types are all same." Fennekin went off, "I take pride in my cleanliness in case you haven't noticed. I have no ambition to wallow in mud like a Wooper."

Serena had mentioned something earlier. It is clear that Fennekin takes after her faithfully.

"Listen to yourself, Fenney." Froakie said, "You're overreacting. Serena will clean you up and I'll pamper your tail, no problem."

"I am not overreacting!" Fennekin shouted, "Yes, Serena will clean my fur, but you are not going anywhere near my tail. You did well enough alone."

"Are you serious?" Froakie said, dumfounded, "Why are acting like such a brat?"

Fennekin felt her heart shatter. Froakie, her best friend, the one who groomed her, fought for her, cooked with her, and swam with her, called her a "brat". That sadness quickly brewed into rage.

"You've done it now!" Fennekin growled before firing a blast of Ember at him.

Froakie avoided it easily.

"What is your problem?!" Froakie shouted, "Are you that insecure?! Grow up!"

"SHUT UP, I HATE YOU, FROAKIE!"

Fennekin started to cry and ran off into the nearby forest. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, and the rest of the Pokemon watched in surprise. All of the anger building in Froakie instantly disappeared. Those words, "I hate you." His best friend, the love of his life, hates him.

"Fennekin, where are you going?!" Serena called after her Pokémon, but she was gone.

_"What just happened...?" _A guilt-ridden Froakie thought, _"I have to fix this."_


	7. The Fight - Part 2

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#7: The Fight - Part 2**

* * *

"Fennekin, please come back!" Serena cried as she ran into the forest after her Pokémon.

"Froakie, are you okay?" Luxio approached the devastated Water-type.

What Fennekin said, _"I HATE YOU, FROAKIE!" _kept echoing in Froakie's mind. He started to tear up.

"Don't cry, Froakie." Dedenne said.

"Yeah, we'll help you find Fennekin so you guys can make up." Pancham patted his back.

"She'll never forgive me." Froakie shook his head, the tears in his eyes sprinkling out, "Our friendship is over."

"Don't even say that!" A voice called.

It was Pikachu, and he approached Froakie with Chespin, Fletchinder, and Bunnelby behind him.

"Both you and Fennekin got angry with each other over something completely idiotic. I will not stand by while two other friends of mine refuse to be on good terms."

"What do you mean by that?" Hawlucha asked the Electric-type.

"Ash and Serena had a falling out today, too." Pikachu explained.

"It was scary." Dedenne added.

"It was my fault Fennekin blamed you, Froakie." Chespin bowed his head, "I should help you find her and make amends."

"Thanks…" Froakie cracked a weak smile, "We better get a move on, I guess."

Meanwhile Clemont and Bonnie were trying to convince Ash to help Serena find Fennekin.

"She's your friend!" Clemont said, "You should be helping us find Fennekin with her!"

"No way." Ash turned away, "She doesn't deserve my help. She's angry with me, remember?"

"Ash, we warned Serena that Bonnie and I would leave if this foolishness continues." Clemont glared at the boy, "I hate to sound threatening, but if you won't help us and apologize to Serena, me and Bonnie are heading back to Lumoise City immediately!"

"Yeah!" Bonnie shouted, "Choose, Ash!"

Ash stared into the stern faces of the siblings looking back at him and sighed.

"Fine." Ash said, "Let's get going. Come on, everyone!" Ash led Clemont, Bonnie, and all of the Pokémon in the forest.

* * *

Fennekin found herself near a small pond in the forest. Tears racing down her cheeks, she looked at herself through the water's reflection. Her entire face was covered in mud.

"How could Froakie do such a thing?" Fennekin sobbed, "Then he said all that mean stuff to me."

"Fennekin? Fennekin!"

The Fire-type heard a familiar voice in the distance. It was Serena. Fennekin did not want to horrify her trainer by resembling a Grimer, so she jumped into pond to clean herself up. The water was much colder than the time she swam with Froakie, because of the somewhat chilly weather, but like Froakie predicted, the mud came off Fennekin's fur almost instantly.

"Wow." Fennekin said, "Froakie was right about that after all."

"Fennekin, there you are!"

Serena came into view of the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin barked, ran toward her trainer and leaped happily into her arms.

"You can't just go running off like that." She hugged her Pokemon tight, "Oh, you're so wet!"

"Serena? Serena!" Ash called nearby.

"Where are you, Serena?" Bonnie called, "Come on, Clemont. Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" The inventor whined, struggling to keep up.

"I'm over here!" Serena cried, "Follow the sound of my voice!"

A few seconds later Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and all of the Pokémon showed up near the pond. When Serena spotted Ash, her smile faded. Fennekin stared at her trainer in surprise. Usually Serena was thrilled to see Ash.

"Oh, she found Fennekin." Clemont said, "I'm happy you two are safe."

Fennekin barked again and hopped out of Serena's arms to rejoin the Pokémon.

"Ash, don't you have something to say to Serena?" Bonnie nudged him.

"I, uh..." Ash scratched the back on his head, "Serena, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You're right, it was rude and I should be a lot more patient with you and everyone for now on."

Serena was touched by Ash's apology. All the concealed love for him seemed to have returned in a flash, but at the same time she felt guilty.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Ash." Serena said, "I should apologize, too."

"For what?" Ash was confused since he believed he was more at fault.

"I suppose I take my love for cleanliness too far." Serena looked away, "I got way too angry way too quickly and nearly drove our whole group apart as a result."

"Yeah, Clemont and Bonnie warned me they'd leave us if we continued to argue." Ash added.

"I never want that to happen." Serena rubbed her arm coyly, "I'm sorry I got mad, Ash. Forgive and forget?"

Ash smiled, approached the girl, and said, "You bet!"

Serena, overwhelmed by happiness, suddenly hugged Ash right in front of Clemont and Bonnie, who looked on with surprise, followed by relief. Ash was surprised himself, but quickly succumbed to it and hugged her back gratefully. It reminded him of the time he helped Serena to her feet in Professor Oak's summer camp. He had forgot about that fateful event, but it was all coming back to him now, even more when Serena handed back his handkerchief at the beginning of their Kalos journey.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Bonnie hopped up and down.

"Let's head back and eat our lunch, okay?" Clemont suggested.

Ash's stomach rumbled loudly and he covered it with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Good call, Clemont." He said.

Everyone laughed merrily with the hungry trainer before heading out of the forest.

* * *

As the trainers ate their stew and sandwiches at the table, the Pokémon were gorging at their respective bowls of Pokémon food on the picnic mat nearby. Froakie and Fennekin sat far away from each other, but both did not seem hungry enough to eat one pellet.

"Froakie..." Pikachu said to the Bubble Frog Pokemon, "Aren't you gonna speak with Fennekin?"

"I'm still afraid she won't believe me." Froakie sighed.

"I'll make sure of that." Pikachu glared at Chespin nearby, "Give it a shot, Ash and Serena made up easily."

"Alright..." Froakie said nervously.

He left his bowl of Pokémon food and approached Fennekin. Dedenne attempted to steal a few pellets from Froakie's bowl, but Pikachu slapped his paw away.

"Fenney?" Froakie said.

Fennekin slowly turned her head and saw it was Froakie, then immediately turned it away again.

"What do you want?" Fennekin coldly replied.

"Fenney, I..." Froakie began.

"Don't call me that anymore." She growled.

"Listen, please..." Froakie tried to speak again.

"Fennekin, it was my fault." Chespin said out of nowhere.

Pikachu pushed him to tell Fennekin the truth.

"What?" Fennekin looked at Chespin and back at Froakie.

"I was running away with a potato, which I thought was a macaron, and Froakie tried to stop me, but the potato flew out of my hands and landed in that muddy puddle near you. You got all muddy because of my stupidity." Chespin explained, "You don't have to forgive me, but you should forgive Froakie, it wasn't his fault."

"You thought a potato was a macaron?!" Fennekin changed the subject and awkwardly stared at Chespin.

"Yeah, yeah." Chespin looked away, preparing for the insults, "Let it all out."

"No." Fennekin shook her head, "Just leave me and Froakie be, alright? Thanks for telling me everything."

Chespin nodded and returned to his bowl of food.

"So, you're off the hook." Fennekin told Froakie with a smile, but it faded quickly. "Yet I should say I'm sorry. You're right, I overreacted and said some pretty nasty things."

"I'm sorry, too." Froakie said, "I regret calling you a 'brat.'"

"No, I attacked you." Fennekin replied, "You had every right. I _was_ acting like a total brat. I should definitely learn to control my anger when it comes to cleanliness. It's not the end of the world if I get dirty."

"So, you don't hate me?" Froakie asked.

"Oh, not at all!" She cried, "I didn't mean a word of that. You're my best friend, Froakie."

"And you're mine." Froakie grinned before hugging her gently.

In response, Fennekin closed her eyes and rubbed her head affectionately on his chest.

Meanwhile, Pikachu watched in the distance.

_"I'm so happy things are back to normal."_


	8. The Double - Part 1

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#8: The Double - Part 1**

* * *

Another day in the Kalos region has come to an end. Ash and his friends set up the tables for dinner, but a new face was joining them for the meal. His name is Christian. He is about the same age as Ash, but he has bushy dark brown hair (almost covering his eyes), wears a red beanie hat, a red open vest with an orange T shirt under it, black denim shorts, and flip flops on his feet.

Earlier, he had a battle with Ash using his Charmeleon, but lost to Hawlucha. He kindly accepted Clemont's offer to join them for dinner and camping out since the sun was setting by the time their battle was finished.

"Feel free to release your Pokémon with our's, Christian." Ash told the trainer, "They're welcome to have some Pokémon food."

"Sounds great!" Christian said.

He tossed six Poké Balls in the air. Out came a Charmeleon, a Thyphlosion, a Magcargo, a Numel, a Heat Rotom, and lastly a Fennekin, similar in shape and looks as Serena's very own.

"Wow, all Fire-types, huh?" Clemont commented.

"Sure thing." Christian said, "My favorite type, for sure!"

"Look Serena, he's got a Fennekin, too!" Bonnie said.

"I see that, Bonnie." Serena gazed at Christian's Kalos starter, "What a surprise!"

"I nicknamed him 'Tinder'." Christian said, "I got him for my birthday before I left the Orre region."

"Him?" Serena wondered, "So, it's a male. Mine is a female. Fennekin go say 'hi' to Tinder!"

Fennekin, who was speaking to Pikachu, turned around and spotted the male Fennekin instantly. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably.

"Don't be shy." Serena said.

Fennekin cautiously approached the male Fennekin.

"H-hello." She stuttered, blushing a bit on her white cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Tinder." The handsome Fennekin raised his paw to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fennekin."

Fennekin slowly reached out her paw to touch his as a means of greeting. Fennekin's eye contact went from their paws to his face. Tinder kindly smiled at her, his eyes glistening with amber. Fennekin giggled and smiled back.

"Aw, so adorable." Serena said, "Fennekin and Tinder must really like each other."

"It appears so." Christian chuckled.

_"Tinder and Fennekin sitting in a tree…"_ Christian's Charmeleon, Thyphlosion, Magcargo, Numel, and Heat Rotom teased the Fox Pokemon in sing-song.

Fennekin glared angrily at them, but Tinder rolled his eyes and continued to smile.

"Don't mind them." Tinder said, "They've got nothing better to do."

"Clearly they don't." Fennekin agreed, then looked multiple directions. "Huh, I wonder where Froakie is."

"Froakie?" Tinder tilted his head.

"Yeah, he belongs to Ash, he's a very close friend of mine." Fennekin explained, "I don't see him anywhere. I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

"He'll turn up, I'm sure." Tinder assured her.

Just then, Ash and his friends handed out several bowls of Pokémon food.

"Dig in, everyone!" Ash said.

"This looks tasty." Tinder gazed at the mound of pellets in his bowl.

"You bet." Fennekin nodded, "So, you're from Orre, right? What's it like there?"

While Fennekin and Tinder had their dinner conversation, Ash noticed that Froakie was not present with the rest of the Pokémon.

"Pikachu." Ash called his friend over, "Could you look for Froakie? Dinner's started and he should be here with everyone."

Pikachu nodded and headed for the nearby flower field.

"Chespin, how about you go with Pikachu." Clemont said.

Chespin whined and stared at his bowl.

"Dinner can wait, go help Pikachu find Froakie."

"You too, Dedenne." Bonnie said as well.

Dedenne followed behind Chespin and Pikachu into the flower field.

"Let's do this quickly, I'm starving." Chespin caught up with Pikachu.

"I saw him go all the way over here shortly after the battle." Pikachu explain, "I wonder why, though."

"Yeah, what would Froakie want with flowers?" Dedenne wondered.

Meanwhile in the flower field, Froakie was desperately searching through the many colorful plants that dotted the landscape.

_"I have to find it."_ Froakie thought, _"There's gotta be one somewhere in here."_

"Froakie!" Pikachu called, "It's time for dinner, let's head back, alright?"

"Not yet." Froakie replied, "I haven't found it."

"Found what?" Chespin shrugged.

"A Gracidea flower." Froakie said.

"Froakie, you're not gonna find one of those in here." Pikachu said.

Normally, Gracidea flowers grow all together in one bed at a certain time of the year. Froakie is not likely to find one in an average field with a mixed assortment of flowers.

"I need to!" Froakie snapped at him.

"Come on, Froakie." Chespin whined, "Me and Dedenne are gonna starve to death."

"Then go on without me, I'll catch up." Froakie said as he continued his search for a Gracidea flower.

"Why do you need a Gracidea flower so badly?" Pikachu asked the Water-type.

"Fine." Froakie sighed, "You guy's have to keep this secret for now, okay?"

"Okay?" Pikachu nodded.

"Alright?" Dedenne said.

Chespin stayed quiet until Pikachu elbowed his stomach.

"UGH! Fine." Chespin cringed from the pain.

"I like Fennekin." Froakie admitted after taking a deep breath.

"So? We like Fennekin, too." Dedenne said, "She's so cute-looking and nice to all of us."

"No, I mean I _like, LIKE_ her." Froakie corrected, "I'm gonna admit my feelings to her tonight, but I'm trying to find a Gracidea flower as a gift."

"Oh." Pikachu understood, "That's great to hear, Froakie. Fennekin is sure to _like, LIKE_ you back. You two are practically inseparable friends."

"Except for what happened a week ago." Chespin blurted out.

He referenced the time Chespin mistakenly covered Fennekin in mud and made it seem Froakie was responsible. It nearly tore apart their friendship.

"Which was YOUR fault!" Froakie growled at the Grass-type, who gulped and shut his mouth instantly, "Anyways, I can't go back until I have one."

"Listen, Froakie." Pikachu placed his paw on the Bubble Frog's shoulder, "I understand that Gracidea flowers are the most beautiful flower around, but you're not gonna find one in this field. Just pick any flower, the prettiest you can lay your eyes on, and bring it back with you. Fennekin will love it no matter what kind it is, and as long as it's from you."

"You think so?" Froakie nervously looked at the Electric-type.

"I know so." Pikachu grinned, "Now hurry, we have to get back before Ash and the others get worried. They're already worried about you."

Pikachu, Chespin, and Dedenne left the flower field and headed back to the campsite.

* * *

Froakie gave one last look around the field and decided on a light-colored violet. He arrived back at camp to find, much his shock, Fennekin eating dinner with ANOTHER Fennekin. Confused, he hid the violet in his frubbles and approached them.

"Fenney?" He said.

"Oh, Froakie." Fennekin grinned, "This is Tinder."

Tinder smiled at Froakie and raised his paw, "Hi, Froakie. I'm Christian's Fennekin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Froakie reluctantly shook his paw.

"H-hi..." Froakie said.

"Tinder is from Orre," Fennekin explained, "And he told me all about that region, it sounds so amazing. I'd love to go there one day."

"Oh yeah?" Froakie frowned.

"Tinder also knows Hypnosis." Fennekin shared, "Isn't that cool? Fennekin's normally can't learn that move!"

"My father was a Watchog that knew the move and it was owned by Christian's father." Tinder said, "He bred it with a Braixen owned by Christian's mother. Christian said that once he gets the TM, he'll teach me Dream Eater."

"Interesting." Froakie nodded, maintaining a stern look at Tinder.

"Is something wrong, Froakie?" Fennekin asked.

"Huh? Oh, no." Froakie lied and shook his head, "Nothing."

Fennekin shrugged and continued to gaze affectionately at Tinder. Froakie took notice.

"So, Fennekin, or...Fenney..." Tinder flirted.

Fennekin giggled, blushing harder. Froakie was getting jealous.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me at stargazing tonight. There's supposed to be a clear sky and it's bound look amazing."

"R-really?" Fennekin was thrilled by the offer, "S-sure, why not!"

Froakie suddenly felt his heart sink to the lowest point of his body. Tinder asked Fennekin out on a date? How could this be happening to him right now? His eyes began to well with tears.

_"No way."_ A heartbroken Froakie thought,_ "That didn't just happen right now. No way at all."_


	9. The Double - Part 2

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#9: The Double - Part 2**

* * *

Long after dinner, Ash, Christian, and the others set up their respective tents and turned in for the night. The sky, as Tinder mentioned, was clear and glistening entirely with bright stars, the perfect night for stargazing. The male Fennekin waited patiently outside of Serena and Bonnie's tent. Moments later, Serena's Fennekin stepped outside after thoroughly grooming her fur. She wanted her appearance to be at utmost perfection if she was going to spend quality time with a male of her species for a change.

"Hey you." Tinder greeted flirtatiously.

"Hi, thanks for waiting." Fennekin replied.

"No problem, you look stunning tonight." Tinder complemented her groomed figure.

"That's sweet of you." Fennekin blushed, "Y-you look h-handsome yourself."

"You're too kind." Tinder chuckled, "There's a hill nearby we can relax on with the perfect view of the sky. Also, it's right in front of a lake, it should be beautiful to look at as well."

"Sounds great, lead the way." Fennekin smiled. The two Fennekin set off for the hills.

On the meantime, Froakie was sitting behind a boulder across from the tents. Regrettably, he heard the whole conversation.

_"You look stunning tonight."_

_"You look handsome yourself."_

It festered through his mind endlessly. He had never felt so sad in his life.

Pikachu, Chespin, and Dedenne rounded the corner and saw the depressed Water-type blankly staring at the ground.

"What happened, Froakie?" Pikachu asked, "I thought you were gonna tell Fennekin how you feel."

"That pretty boy Fennekin beat me to it." Froakie said, holding back his tears.

"That's rough." Chespin shook his head. Dedenne only frowned at the sight of Froakie's sorrow.

"Froakie, you can't just sit here in defeat." Pikachu said.

"What's the use, Pikachu?" Froakie retorted, "It's clear to me that Fenney likes Tinder. He's another Fennekin after all. Why would she want to be in a relationship with me, a Water-type. She's better off with one of her species."

"You do realize that Christian and his Pokémon are going to be long gone by tomorrow morning, right?" Chespin mentioned.

"As far as we know, Christian isn't joining our group." Pikachu added, "He's got other priorities."

"I guess you're right." Froakie sniffled.

"Go tell Fennekin how you feel." Pikachu said, "Whatever the outcome, at least you'll have closure. It's better to be sad for a little while, than be sad forever, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Froakie sighed, "I don't want to interrupt them, though. Fenney might think I'm spying. I don't want to start anything I'll regret later."

"What's to interrupt?" Chespin shrugged, "They're just looking at stars and talking, it's not much of a date."

"Yeah, it's not like they're having a big, fancy dinner or anything." Dedenne added.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Froakie stood up.

He pulled the violet that he picked for Fennekin out of his frubbles. He stared at it for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Thanks a lot, you guys."

"Good luck." Pikachu smiled confidently at his friend and gave him a thumbs up. With that, Froakie took off.

* * *

Fennekin and Tinder laid on their backs side-by-side on a hill facing a lake. Both of them starred in awe at the night sky, dotted with thousands of bright stars and a full moon whose light glistened onto the water below. Occasionally, a Feebas jumped out of the water and back in. The whole sight was absolutely stunning.

"This is amazing." Fennekin purred as she starred at the moon.

"Sure is." Tinder agreed, "Christian knows a lot about astronomy since his father teaches it."

"Oh yeah?" Fennekin looked at the male.

"Yeah, he showed me some constellations." Tinder pointed at the sky, "See, there's Leo." Tinder motioned his paw in Fennekin's line of view to match up stars into a familiar shape.

"Oh wow, I see it." Fennekin gasped, "It looks like a Pyroar."

"Sure does." Tinder chuckled, "Anyways, enough about me. I want to know more about you, Fenney."

"Well, I don't remember much about when and where I was born...or my parents." Fennekin began, "I lived in Lumoise City at Professor Sycamore's lab since I was a kit, awaiting a trainer to take me with him or her. One day, Serena arrived and she chose me. She wants to become a Pokémon Performer, which I'm all down for. I'm not much of a battler. I'd rather dance and sing in cute costumes, entertain people and Pokémon across Kalos, or even wider."

"I think that's an awesome goal." Tinder commented, "I noticed you and Serena are a lot alike."

"You did?" She asked.

"Of course, you're both unbelievably beautiful." Tinder explained, "And the two of you would rather entertain than fight. I see nothing wrong with that at all, as long as you do what you enjoy, you have my full support. I wish the best of luck to you and Serena in your performing career."

"Aw, thank you, Tinder." Fennekin smiled gratefully.

"Maybe one day, Serena will become Kalos Queen, with you by her side." Tinder winked at her.

"Heh, maybe." Fennekin blushed, "That's a tall order, though."

_"Ahem!"_

Fennekin and Tinder looked up to find Froakie at the top of the hill. He gave them a short wave.

"Oh, Froakie!" Fennekin stood up, "What a surprise."

"Hey, Fenney." Froakie twiddled his fingers nervously, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Well, we-" Fennekin said, but Tinder stepped in.

"Nope, you're all set, Froakie." Tinder said to him, "Want to watch the sky with us? The night's still young so the more the merrier. Right, Fenney?"

"Uh, sure." Fennekin awkwardly agreed.

"Well, actually." Froakie said, "That's not why I came here."

"Okay?" Fennekin tilted her head, "What's up then, Froakie?"

"I, uh.." Froakie stuttered, "I, umm..."

"Are you okay, man?" Tinder asked.

"No, I'm fine." Froakie grunted, "Well actually, Tinder is it okay if I talk to you in private?

"Sure, alright." Tinder shrugged, "I'll be right back, Fenney."

She nodded sheepishly and turned around to continue watching the night sky alone.

* * *

Froakie led Tinder over the hill to speak to him alone.

"What's going on, Froakie?" Tinder asked.

"I just want to know the truth." Froakie said, "Do you like Fenney?"

"Of course." Tinder replied, "Who wouldn't? She's adorable and so nice to talk to."

"No, I mean _like, LIKE _her." Froakie corrected him.

"Oh, uh..." Tinder looked around, processing his thoughts, "Well, it wouldn't make sense if I did."

"What?!" Froakie's exclaimed.

"Froakie, I'm not gonna be sticking around for long." Tinder explained, "I can't just start dating Fenney and then leave the next day. We have different trainers with different goals."

"Yeah, that's true." Froakie agreed.

"Why did you ask me that?" Tinder wondered, "Just curious, I'm not angry or anything."

"Because, I..." Froakie stuttered again, "It's...because I..."

"Oh, I see." Tinder smiled cooly, "You love Fenney, don't you?"

"H-how did you know?" Froakie asked, his face blushing.

"You thought I was taking Fenney on a date, didn't you?" Tinder asked.

"Yeah, that's what it seemed like." Froakie twiddled his fingers again, "The both of you seemed head over heels with eachother since you met like...hours ago."

"It wasn't a date, Froakie." Tinder said, "I assure you. You must know how it feels to barely see one of your own kind, right? Especially a girl."

"Yeah, I get it." Froakie nodded, "You just wanted to connect with a female of your species for once. Fenney must've been thinking the same."

"You got that right." Tinder smiled again, "So, no hard feelings?"

Tinder raised his paw.

"Of course." Froakie shook it, "Sorry for making things so awkward between us."

"No worries." Tinder chuckled, "Now, are you gonna tell Fenney how you feel about her?"

"Yeah." Froakie gulped, "I just hope she feels the same way."

"I trust she will, Froakie." Tinder said, "She told me that you're her close friend. There's absolutely nothing wrong with best friends falling in love."

"You think so?" Froakie looked at him.

Tinder nodded confidently.

"Alright, here it goes."

* * *

Froakie and Tinder climbed over the hill to rejoin Fennekin.

"Fenney?" Froakie approached her. She turned around to face Froakie.

"Hey Froakie." Fennekin said, "Is something the matter?"

"Well..." Froakie began, "There's something I want you to know. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"Oh?" Fennekin blushed a little. She had a feeling what was coming.

"Fenney, I..." Froakie paused, "We've been through a lot together these past few months. Fighting that Spearow for an apple, swimming in the pond, baking sweets together, all kinds of fun."

Froakie gently held Fennekin's paw. She gazed into his yellow eyes.

"It made me realize that...I like you, Fenney. I really like you a lot. Actually, no…love you."

"Is that true?" Fennekin cooed, "You love me, Froakie?"

"Yes, I love you, Fenney." Froakie admitted.

Fennekin was speechless, barely able to take the air in. She looked from Froakie to Tinder. Tinder only smiled and nudged his eyes and head at Froakie. She understood his message and looked back at the Water-type.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Fennekin asked.

"I...well, uh..." Froakie found it difficult to reply without lying to her.

"Fenney, do you feel the same for Froakie?"

Tinder suddenly stepped in. He had a bad feeling Fennekin did not appreciate Froakie showing up uninvited and he wanted to prevent anything heated between the two.

"Tinder, wait a second." She said, "What about you?"

"I'm sorry, Fenney." Tinder shook his head, "You two deserve to be together. I have to leave with my trainer tomorrow. There's no way a relationship between us can work. I hope you understand."

"Y-yeah, I do." Fennekin nodded after a minor hesitation.

Tinder only smiled, and Fennekin weakly smiled back at him before facing Froakie again.

"Froakie, I'm so sorry." She said.

"Huh?" Froakie got nervous. Was she going to reject him?

"I'm sorry I had to put you through all that." Fennekin said, "I've never seen another male Fennekin before and I guess I got carried away. We've been best friends for a while; you've supported me in battle, you've saved my life, and we have so much fun together. The truth is, Froakie. I love you, too."

Having earned Fennekin's love in return, Froakie felt his heart race.

"I have something for you, actually." Froakie reached into his frubbles and took out the violet. "I picked it earlier because it's prettiness and elegance reminds me of you."

"Oh, Froakie..." Fennekin sniffled.

Froakie gently placed the flower in her fur by her ear. She looked ten times more beautiful in his eyes. She seemed to glow in the moonlight. They slowly embraced with a hug and Fennekin rubbed her head affectionately on his chest.

"I'll leave you two be, alright?" Tinder turned to leave, "Goodnight."

"No, wait." Froakie stopped him, "I owe you so much, Tinder. Stay and watch the night sky with us. Like you said, 'the more the merrier'."

"That's really cool of you, Froakie." Tinder smiled, "Thanks."

Tinder rejoined the two for a joyful night under the stars. Tinder educated the two more on constellations and stories of his past battles alongside Christian, while Froakie and Fennekin shared their experiences in battle and other fun occurrences from their past, such as the time Fennekin made her first PR video with Serena, and when Froakie attempted to learn dance moves as apart of a new training regime Ash adopted from his friend Tierno, but quickly abandoned because it was not working as he expected during his battle against Korrina. Aside from that, they witnessed a shooting star. Tinder took this opportunity to wish his new friends a bright future.

_"I wish for Fenney and Froakie an everlasting relationship and may Fenney one day become Kalos Queen with Serena." _Tinder thought.

* * *

About an hour later, the three decided to head back to camp and call it a day.

"I'm happy you two figured things out." Tinder said, "See you in the morning for breakfast. Goodnight!" The male Fennekin entered Christian's tent.

"Goodnight, Tinder." Fennekin replied, while Froakie waved.

The little couple approached Serena and Bonnie's tent next.

"Fenney, before we part..." Froakie started, "I hope you didn't think I was spying on you and Tinder or anything. I had to-"

"Oh, of course not, Froakie." She interrupted, "You had every right to show up. I had no intention to make you jealous by spending time with Tinder. In fact, I thought you were very brave."

"Oh?" Froakie was not expecting her to say that.

"Yeah, I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a while now." Fennekin said, "But I've been too afraid. I don't take rejection that well."

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about." Froakie smiled, "We're together now."

"I'll never forget this night, Froakie." She said. They hugged a second time. Froakie noticed the violet by her ear as they embraced.

"You should wear a flower more often." Froakie said, "It's really cute. Very suiting, I should add."

"You think?" Fennekin poked the flower a few times with her paw.

Froakie nodded.

"Well, I'm beat." She yawned, "I'm going to turn in. If only I knew Hynopsis like Tinder, I could fall asleep easily."

"I second that." Froakie chuckled, "Goodnight, Fenney."

"Goodnight, Froakie." Fennekin replied.

She turned to enter Serena and Bonnie's tent, but paused. A confused Froakie only stood there, staring at her. In a flash, Fennekin spun around and reached up to leave him a quick kiss, not on Froakie's cheek, but on his lips.

"I love you." Fennekin winked.

"I...love you, too." A lovestruck Froakie gazed at her, his cheeks burning.

Fennekin smiled sweetly before entering the tent. A few moments later, Froakie entered the Pokemon tent, where Pikachu, Chespin, and Dedenne awaited.

"So, how'd it go?" Pikachu asked.

Without responding, the grinning Froakie fainted right in front of them. He, Chespin, and Dedenne starred at the seemingly lifeless Water-type for a few seconds.

"I'm guessing it worked out." Chespin said.


	10. The Jab

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#10: The Jab**

* * *

"Froakie, quick, use Bubble!" Ash commanded.

Froakie obeyed and fired multiple bubbles at his opponent, a Croagunk.

"Go, Froakie!" Fennekin cheered from the side, "Win this one!"

"Croagunk, stay still!" Shouted the Toxic Mouth Pokemon's trainer, a slender boy with a black mohawk and wearing punk clothing. His name is Ned.

"What?!" Serena looked puzzled, "He's just gonna let Croagunk get hit?"

"I think I have an idea why." Clemont watched the battle intently, "But I could be wrong."

Croagunk stood still as Ned ordered and the bubbles exploded on impact. After landing on the ground, Froakie looked up confidently, expecting his opponent wallowing in defeat. However, once the mist cleared, Froakie saw to his shock Croagunk remaining in his stance, unfazed by the attacked and all of the past injuries inflicted by Froakie disappeared.

"Huh?!" Ash exclaimed, "But...how?"

"I knew it!" Clemont said.

"You fell right into my trap, Ash!" Ned laughed, "Croagunk's ability is Dry Skin. If he's hit with a Water-type attack, it will do nothing more but heal him."

_"Uh oh!"_ Ash thought, _"How can I beat Croagunk, now?"_

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Ned shouted.

Croagunk's hand glowed purple and it charged at Froakie.

"Froakie, dodge it!" Ash yelled.

It was too late. Croagunk uppercutted Froakie with his Poison Jab, sending him high in the air.

"Oh no..." Fennekin winced.

"Now, finish this with Brick Break!" Ned ordered.

Croagunk leaped into the air after Froakie. Its hand glowed white, then it struck Froakie downward with a karate chop. The Water-type crashed on the ground immediately, followed by an explosion of dust. After it cleared, Froakie struggled to lift himself up, but Croagunk's attacks proved too great for him and he fell back over with a breathy grunt.

"Froakie is unable to battle." Bonnie called, "This match goes to Ned and Croagunk!"

"Awesome job, Croagunk!" Ned fist-bumped his partner before returning him to his Poké Ball, "Have a good rest, pal."

"How you holding up, Froakie?" Ash approached him.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon managed to sit up and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up at Ash and smiled.

"I'm alright, I guess." He said, _"Froakie, Froak."_

"Froakie!" Fennekin appeared before him, "Are you alright? Tell me, please!"

"I'll be fine, Fenney." Froakie stood and brushed the dirt off his body, "You win some, you lose some. Thanks for cheering me on."

"I'd never miss one of your battles." Fennekin giggled before kissing his cheek, "Better luck next time, okay?"

Froakie chuckled and grin as he rubbed his spot Fennekin kissed.

"Is it me, or do Fennekin and Froakie seem to like each other?" Clemont turned to Serena.

"I've noticed that, too." Serena watched the Water and Fire-types smile at eachother, "Hmmm..."

After the battle, Ash and Ned shook hands and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Later that day, the group broke for lunch in a park in the middle of the city. Froakie started to feel dizzy and his appetite disappeared almost instantly.

"Froakie, what's the matter?" Fennekin asked after finishing her bowl of food.

"I...don't." Froakie stuttered, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine" Fennekin said, "You haven't even touched your food, and you're wobbling around a lot."

"No, I'm fine...I think."

Froakie's eyes started to droop. Fennekin noticed a purple shade appearing on his face.

"I'll be o-okay, Fen-fenny."

"Froakie, you are definitely not okay."

Froakie suddenly collapsed right in front of her.

"Froakie? Froakie?!"

"What's the matter with him?" Pikachu appeared.

The Water-type was lying on his back with his eyes closed, breathing slowly, and shaking incrementally. The purple shade on his face darkened.

"Oh no, I think he's poisoned!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Upon hearing this, Fennekin gasped. "Ash, Serena, help!" She cried.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie hurried over after hearing Fennekin's calls.

"Froakie!" Ash lifted him up.

"What happened to him?" Bonnie asked.

"He's been poisoned." Ash responded.

"That's not good." Clemont shook his head, "We ran out of antidotes just the other day."

"And we don't have any pecha berries." Serena added.

"He's in really bad shape." Ash said, "I need to get to a Pokémon Center, and fast!"

"You go on ahead, Ash." Clemont said, "We'll pack up and meet you there!"

"Gotcha!" Ash took off down the street.

Fennekin followed the boy.

"Fennekin, no!" Serena called, "Come back!"

The Fox Pokémon ignored her and continued after Ash and Froakie.

_"I'm sorry, Serena." _Fennekin thought, _"I can't leave Froakie alone at a time like this. He needs me!"_

As Ash sprinted toward the Pokémon Center with Froakie in his arms, he had a strange feeling he was being followed. He stopped and turned around to find Fennekin right behind him, panting.

"Fennekin?" Ash stared at her.

"Why are you stopping?!" Fennekin barked, "Let's go. Hurry!" _"Fenn, Fenn, Fennekin!"_

Still unsure why Fennekin was tailing him, Ash nodded and proceeded toward the Pokémon Center as fast as he could.

"You're gonna be okay, Froakie." Ash whispered, "I promise."

* * *

"Nurse Joy!" Ash cried as he ran into the Pokemon Center with Fennekin close behind him, "Nurse Joy, I have an emergency!"

Ash did not notice that Ned happened to be at the very same Pokemon Center, sitting across the room reading a magazine. He, along with many other patrons, looked over in surprise at Ash's sudden arrival.

_"Huh?"_ Ned thought, raising an eyebrow, _"What's he doing here, and what happened to Froakie?"_

Ash approached the service desk and Nurse Joy was able to examine Froakie.

"He's been poisoned." Ash was catching his breath.

"Okay, bring Froakie over here." Nurse Joy guided Ash to a Wigglytuff nurse with a cart.

Ash gently placed Froakie on the cart's cushion and Wigglytuff pushed it down the back hall.

"You're welcome to come with us and wait outside of the emergency room." Nurse Joy said.

"Ash!" Ned called as he approached him, "What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Ned." Ash turned around, "It's Froakie. He's poisoned."

"Oh no, did Croagunk do that?" Ned gasped.

"He might've." Ash replied, "But don't worry about it. He'll should be fine."

"That's so strange." Ned said, "Usually if a Pokemon gets poisoned by Poison Jab, it's instant. I wonder why the effect was so delayed."

"I don't know." Ash shrugged, "I better tend to Froakie, though."

"Hey, if there's anything I can do." Ned mentioned, "Just let me know."

Ash nodded to him before heading down the back hall with Fennekin.

Ash and Fennekin waited several minutes on a bench outside of the emergency room. Fennekin rested on Ash's lap, worried out of her mind.

"Where are the others?" Ash sighed, "It's been a long time."

On the meantime, Froakie was in the emergency room having the poison ejected from his body. The process was taking longer than usual and Fennekin started a cry a little.

"Froakie's gonna be just fine, Fennekin." Ash carefully stroked the Fire-type's back, "You're very worried for him, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Fennekin whimpered, _"Fenn..."_

Ash remembered Fennekin kissing Froakie's cheek after the battle with Ned. It puzzled him at first, but now he realized Froakie and Fennekin are head over heels for eachother. He decided to remain quiet and not have the tender moment with him and Fennekin become awkward.

"Ash!" Serena called.

She, Clemont, and Bonnie made their way down the hall. Fennekin leaped off Ash's lap into Serena's arms, while Pikachu rejoined Ash.

"My sweet Fennekin." Serene hugged her, "You had me so worried."

"Are you mad at me?" Fennekin wondered. _"Fenn? Fenn?_"

"I know why you went after Ash and Froakie." Serena said, "I understand. You like Froakie, huh?"

Fennekin nodded.

"That's so cute." Serena giggled, "Just you wait, you'll be seeing you're little boyfriend up and about, healthy as ever in no time."

"Boyfriend?" Clemont asked, "That must be why Fennekin never leaves Froakie's side."

"Awwwwwwwwww." Bonnie grinned.

All of a sudden, the doors of the emergency room opened and Nurse Joy walked out.

"Will Froakie be alright?" Ash stood up.

"He's gonna be fine." Nurse Joy smiled, "There was more poison in his system than we anticipated. If you didn't get here sooner we would have needed to do some serious operating. I must advise you all to carry antidotes, pecha berries, and full heals at all times."

"Of course." All four of them agreed in unison.

"It was a delayed effect, though." Ash added, "He didn't get poisoned until much later."

"That's awfully strange." Nurse Joy thought, "I'll have to inform the Pokémon scientists about this. It was a Poison Jab that caused this, right?"

Ash nodded.

"Alright, well here is your Poké Ball." Nurse Joy handed Ash Froakie's Poké Ball, "He'll need lots of rest, though."

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy." Ash smiled.

Nurse Joy waved the group goodbye as they left the Pokémon Center.

"Ash!" Ned caught them before reaching the exit, "How's Froakie?"

"Healthy again." Ash flashed his Poké Ball.

"That's good to hear." Ned said, "Here, I'd like you to have these." Ned handed Ash a large pouch. He looked inside to find several pecha berries.

"Wow, thanks Ned!" Ash chuckled.

"Think of it as a token of my apology." Ned smiled, "You four take care now."

Ash and the others bid Ned farewell before leaving the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"We'd better find a Poké Mart." Clemont said as they returned to the park, "We'll have to buy a lot of antidotes for the trip."

"But Ned gave us all those pecha berries." Bonnie said.

"It's best to be extra prepared." Clemont replied.

"Sounds good." Ash said, "Anyways, I think Fennekin would like to see someone."

Ash released Froakie from his Poké Ball. The Water-type looked good as new.

"How you feeling, Froakie?" Ash asked.

"Great!" Froakie croaked, "Kinda tired, though." _"Froakie! Froakie. Froak."_

"I'm happy you're okay." Serena said.

"Me too!" Clemont followed.

"Me three!" Bonnie cheered.

Froakie grinned from all of the kind words.

Fennekin leaped out of Serena's arms and slowly approached the Water-type. Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Fenney, I'm..." Froakie started to apologize for putting Fennekin through all that stress, but the Fire-type tackled him with a passionate hug.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." Fennekin said, tears running down her face.

"I'll always be with you, Fenney." Froakie hugged her back, "I love you, remember?"

"And I love you, too." She sniffled.

They gazed into each other's faces and Froakie wiped the streams of tears from her cheeks. She smiled gratefully.

"So, is there something you two would like to share with us?" Serena stepped in.

The fox and frog exchanged looks before turning back to their trainers with bright smiles.


	11. The Holiday

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#11: The Holiday**

* * *

Christmas time arrived in the Kalos region faster than Ash and his friends anticipated. The land was glittering with snow and the cities flashed bright with festive, colorful decorations as the population did their shopping and spread holiday cheer.

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were headed to Vaniville Town, where Serena's mother Grace is hosting a Christmas party on the eve of the holiday. Unfortunately, Ash was unable to return to Kanto to spend Christmas with his mother Delia, since the airports and docks closed unexpectedly early.

"That really is too bad, Ash." Clemont said as the group arrived at Vaniville.

The inventor was wearing a green pullover with yellow earmuffs. His little sister was wearing an adorable Cubchoo coat, similar to her Tyrantrum pajamas and Slowbro swimsuit.

"It's no biggie." Ash shook his head, trying to maintain a smile, "I called her back at the Santalune City Pokémon Center, and she understood, I sent her my gift. She usually hosts a Christmas party of her own every year. So, she'll have company. I'm just gonna spend the next few days at Serena's place."

"After the party we need to head back to Lumoise City and spend Christmas with our dad." Clemont said, "Okay, Bonnie?"

"Yeah!" The girl chimed, "I can't wait to see daddy again!"

"My house is over here, everyone." Serena, who was wearing a magenta coat, pink scarf, and white pom pom hat, pointed the way.

Moments later, they arrived at the front yard of her house. Rhyhorn, wearing a red Santa Claus coat was napping in his little house near the walkway.

"Hey Rhyhorn, I'm home. It's so wonderful to see you." She stroked its horn.

Rhyhorn only yawned as a means of greeting.

Serena giggled before approaching the door. "Here we are!"

She opened the door to her house.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hi there!" Grace waved, "Welcome home, dear. Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, glad you could make it."

"Of course, Mrs. Yvonne." Ash said as he removed his jacket to hang it on the coat rack by the door.

"Please, Ash." Grace smiled, "You can call me Grace."

The entirety of Serena's house was decorated for Christmas. With all the lights, wreaths, and winter-esque scenery, it looked mesmerizing. Next to the Christmas Tree (that has many presents resting under it) was a large table with many snacks waiting to be eaten; finger sandwiches, chips and dip, cheese (made from Moo Moo Milk) and crackers, Christmas cookies shaped like various Ice-type Pokemon, you name it.

"Look at all of the food!" Bonnie drooled, ready to dig in.

"Hold up, Bonnie. Not so fast." Clemont said.

"Bonnie, I love you're coat." Grace giggled, "Cute as a button."

"Awwww, thank you." Bonnie looked up at Grace with an adorable expression of gratitude.

The trainers got settled in by removing their winter gear and shoes and released their Pokemon into the living room before resting on the couch with steamy mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows. Grace's Fletchling eagerly joined the group of rowdy Pokémon.

"No battling, alright?" Grace warned.

"Of course not, Mom." Serena rolled her eyes and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She cringed, nearly burning her tongue.

"Enjoy yourselves, everyone." Ash said to the Pokémon, "It's a Christmas Eve party."

With that, the Pokemon split up to do their own thing; eat special fruitcake-flavored Pokemon food, dance to holiday music, play with various toys lined up on the carpet, admire the beauty of the Christmas tree, or simply relax and embrace the warmth of the fire place.

"They should be here soon." Serena muttered as he looked at the front door.

"What's up, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Three more guests are gonna arrive." Serena explained, "I wonder what's taking so long."

"Who are they?" Clemont asked as he blew on his hot chocolate.

"You'll see." Serena giggled.

Meanwhile, the little couple consisted of Fennekin and Froakie were helping themselves to the fruit cake Pokemon food as they warmed themselves by the fire.

"This is delicious!" Fennekin swallowed a mouthful of the fruitcake pellets, "I could eat this forever."

"You can say that again." Froakie nodded as he engulfed a handful right before her eyes.

"You're such a Tepig." Fennekin teased.

"You're the one to talk." Froakie nudged her playfully, "You swallowed that last mouthful like a Gulpin."

The two laughed merrily while nuzzling their heads together affectionately.

"Aw, look at Fennekin and Froakie." Bonnie said.

"They're so in love." Serena added.

"You know, Pokémon reflect on the thoughts and feelings on their trainers." Grace mentioned as she stared down her daughter and Ash with a wryly grin.

Serena and Ash blushed and exchanged sheepish looks.

Just then, there was a knock was at the door.

"That must be them." Serena stood up and opened the door.

Waiting outside was Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it!"

"We wouldn't miss this." Shauna entered, followed by Tierno and Trevor, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Hey there, what a surprise!" Clemont greeted the three.

"Nice place, Serena." Tierno gazed at the living room.

"I brought a camera." Trevor raised the device, " To preserve some memories."

"Great idea, Trevor." Serena smiled, "We should all take a group photo on the couch later." After the three new guests settled and released their Kanto starters, they helped themselves to some food and proceeded to engage in conversation with Ash and his friends.

Froakie approached Ash and Fennekin did with Serena.

"What is it, Froakie?" Ash asked his Water-type, "Oh, I get it!"

Ash went over to his backpack hanging on the coat rack and gently pulled out a large case and handed it to Froakie. Serena understood Fennekin's message as well and ran upstairs to fetch a small jewelry box and handed it to Fennekin when she returned.

"What's going on?" Shauna asked.

"Believe it or not, we've got a little Pokécouple in our group." Serena explained.

"No way!" Shauna's eyes glistened with joy, "Froakie and Fennekin fell in love?"

"Yep, they sure did." Ash chuckled, "They're about to exchange gifts, you guys are welcome to do it in private."

Froakie and Fennekin nodded before entering the kitchen together with their respective gifts.

* * *

"Here you are, Fenney." Froakie placed the case on the floor and scooted it toward his Fire-type lover.

"And here you are, Froakie." Fennekin placed the jewelry box in the hands of her Water-type lover.

"You open mine first." Froakie said.

Fennekin carefully opened the case to find six PokéPuffs arranged together side-by-side, all with a Gracidea floral pattern in the frosting and a twig on top each of them. Froakie knows how much Fennekin loves to snack on those, a natural characteristic of her species.

"Oh my gosh." Fennekin gazed at the treats with awe, "They're so adorable…and delicious. I bet they taste amazing."

"Serena helped me make them the other night." Froakie said, "I designed them all on my own, though. Never thought I had such a talent."

"Froakie, thank you so much." Fennekin kissed his cheek, "So, you wanna open my gift?"

"Of course!"

Froakie looked at the jewelry box. He thought to himself_ "Why Jewelry? I'm so clearly a boy." _Nevertheless, the Bubble Frog Pokemon carefully opened the box and saw a small necklace with a clear, light blue water-drop pendant.

"No way..."

"Right?" Fennekin grinned.

"A Mystic Water!" Froakie immediately put it around his neck, "I've always wanted one of these. How on Earth did you know?"

"I didn't, actually." Fennekin admitted, "Lucky guess, I suppose. They're hard to find and me and Ash were lucky enough to find one at the mall. Both Pokémon's separate trainers agreed to helped eachother with the gift exchange, assisting the opposite Pokémon. Now your Water-type attacks will be twice as powerful." She winked at him.

"You bet." Froakie stared at the pendant with excitement, "Thanks a lot, Fenney. I love you!"

The Bubble Frog quickly kissed her cheek and trapped her with a hug.

"I love you, too, Froakie." Fennekin brushed her cheek on his shoulder. Fennekin happened to look above them and noticed a spring of mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.

"Hey you, what's up?" She said.

"Uh...not much?" A puzzled Froakie replied after letting go.

"No, silly!" Fennekin giggled, "Look up." Froakie slowly gazed up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe.

"What's that?" Froakie did not recognize the traditional plant.

"Mistletoe." Fennekin looked at him flirtatiously, "Do you know what a couple must do if they're caught standing under it?"

Froakie shook his head.

"Kiss!"

"Oh..." Froakie blushed, "Well, of course. I should've known that."

Froakie and Fennekin slowly leaned in to share their very second kiss on the lips, closing their eyes to savior the moment. After about a minute, they let go to catch their breath and gaze passionately into their eyes.

"Wow..." Fennekin cooed.

"Yeah..." Froakie smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Froakie." The Fox Pokémon said.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Fenney." The Water-type replied.

They hugged a second time. Fennekin looked back up at the mistletoe and then over at Ash and Serena talking with Shauna and the others on the couch.

"Hey Froakie, I've got a plan." She said.

"And that is...?" Froakie looked confused.

* * *

A little later, Serena decided to break from the warmth and holiday cheer by getting some fresh air on her back porch. She put on her coat, scarf, and hat and exited through the glass sliding door. Ash took notice and decided to join her, donning his heavy blue jacket.

Fennekin and Froakie seized the mistletoe from the kitchen ceiling and rushed upstairs into Grace's room. With the mistletoe tied to a string on a stick like a fishing pole, the Pokécouple opened the window and hung the mistletoe over Ash and Serena as they took in the cool air beneath them.

"That gift exchange was a great idea, Serena." Ash said.

"Yeah, Fennekin and Froakie seem really happy." Serena agreed, "Froakie should have an easier time with his Water-type attacks now."

"We'll definitely take advantage of that Mystic Water, that's for sure." Ash said, "I got you something, by the way."

"Really?" Serena turned to the boy, "I did too, it's under the tree, actually. It'll have to wait until Christmas morning, though."

"Yeah, of course." Ash chuckled, "I'll have to put my gift to you under the tree when we go back inside."

Meanwhile, Fennekin and Froakie were getting incredibly bored by their conversation. They worried their plan might not work. It was time for (slightly) drastic measures. Froakie stealthily climbed onto the window sill and reached up to grab a little snow from the roof and sprinkled it onto Ash and Serena. They felt the chill from it and looked up. Froakie hopped back inside just in time. All the two trainers saw was the mistletoe hovering above them.

"Oh, it's mistletoe." Serena commented.

She started the blush, knowing the tradition by heart.

"Yeah..." Ash nodded, "But if we're under mistletoe, does that mean we have to-"

Ash was unable to finish his question when Serena closed her eyes and impulsively threw herself at him, locking her lips with his as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

Surprised, Ash's eyes remained wide open. The chill on his face from the cold weather suddenly disappeared and a surge of heat ran through his body. Serena let go of the kiss and, with a guilty face, stared at Ash.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized, "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, don't be sorry." Ash smiled.

"Okay." She purred.

Ash slowly placed a hand on Serena's cheek and pulled her into a second passionate kiss under the mistletoe. This time he closed his eyes as well, their feelings mutual. Serena could not believe she was kissing the boy of her dreams, on the lips, and during Christmas of all times. The trainers let go and paused for a second before exchanging shy chuckles, thankful that Grace, Clemont, and the rest did not witness their romantic moment.

Above them in the window, Fennekin and Froakie (who watched the event with triumph) high-fived before hiding the mistletoe evidence under Grace's bed and returning to the Christmas party to celebrate the remainder of the holiday with their Pokémon friends.


	12. The Enemy

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#12: The Enemy**

* * *

On Christmas morning, all of the Pokémon raced merrily to Serena's backyard to play in the snow, while their trainers remained inside to open gifts and help themselves to hot chocolate.

"Let's have a snow ball fight!" Pancham cheered.

"We should make snowmen!" Fletchinder yelled second.

"What about snow angels?" Grace's Fletchling asked.

"We've got all morning, everyone." Pikachu smiled at his friend's excitement, "Let's have fun, alright?"

"YEAH!" All of the Pokemon agreed.

With that, they were off to have the time of their lives in the winter wonderland of Serena's backyard, starting by building snowmen. Hawlucha was practicing his stoic poses on top a snow-covered bird bath, while Grace's Rhyhorn decided to join the fun, but his idea of fun was relaxing in a mound of snow and cooly watch as the other Pokémon played.

Where were Froakie and Fennekin? The couple were across the backyard where there was a frozen solid garden pond.

"I'm not so sure about this, Froakie." Fennekin studied the ice.

"What are you worried about?" Froakie asked, "It's completely frozen. We won't fall in."

"How do you know?" Fennekin gazed at him worriedly.

Froakie bent over and smacked the ice with his fist a few times. It did not leave a single crack.

"There." Froakie smiled, "Perfectly safe. Unless you decide to use Flamethrower."

"Of course not." Fennekin still looked concern, "I guess you're right, Froakie."

"Hey, when have I ever lied to you, Fenney." Froakie looked into her eyes and smiled assuringly.

"Oh, Froakie." Fennekin rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Okay, here we go." Froakie held both of Fennekin's paws, "Make sure not to let your claws scratch the ice, or you'll rough it up and not make it slippery for skating."

"Way ahead of you." Fennekin winked at him.

With that, Froakie and Fennekin stepped onto the ice and they started sliding toward the center of the pond.

"W-whoa-oa-oa..." Fennekin started to wobble.

"I got you." Froakie supported her weight with one of his hands.

"Thanks." Fennekin blushed.

"Are you ready to let go?" Froakie asked.

"S-sure." Fennekin nodded.

Froakie let go of her paws and now all four of Fennekin's legs were on the ice. They began to shake. Froakie started to skate circles around his girlfriend with his bare feet.

"It's a lot of fun." Froakie said, "See?"

"It's hard to stay on all four." Fennekin replied.

She tried to stay balanced, but fell forward on her face.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright, Fenney?" Froakie rushed to her side and held her paw, "We can get off the ice and join Pikachu to make snowmen instead if you want."

"It's okay, Froakie." Fennekin lifted herself up, "It's probably good for me to learn how to control my movement on ice anyway, since I may end up battling an Ice-type in the near future."

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Froakie nodded, "Ash had to deal with an icy floor during his first gym battle and he used it to his advantage. Smart thinking, Fenney."

"Well, look who we have here!" Barked a voice.

Over the fence and on a tree branch perched a familiar face. It was the Spearow that stole Fennekin and Froakie's apple a while back.

"You?!" Fennekin exclaimed.

"No way!" Froakie shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes way, frog boy!" Spearow replied, "What's this now? You're holding hands!"

"So?" Fennekin growled, "What of it?"

"I should've known." Spearow just hollered in laughter, "You're a couple now. This is just too good. You imbeciles deserve eachother."

"Listen, beaky." Froakie hastily pointed at the Flying-type, "You better leave us alone or you'll regret it!"

"Oh, will I?" Spearow raised an eyebrow.

Just then, four other Spearow, slightly smaller than Fennekin and Froakie's old adversary, but just as menacing looking flew down and perched on the branch next to their leader.

"Remember last time when you burnt my tail feathers?"

Spearow turned around and flashed his tail feathers, which were smaller than normal ones thanks to Fennekin.

"I've had trouble flying these past few months and it's all your fault!"

"You're the one at fault here!" Froakie crossed his arms, "You shouldn't have stole our apple!"

"Yeah!" Fennekin shouted, "Now, if you don't might, please get your _butt_ out off our sight!"

"No can do!" Spearow shook his head, "I warned the both of you that you'd be seeing me again. Time to settle this!"

Angered by the Spearow's intrusion, Froakie stepped in front of his girlfriend and spawned two white Cut blades from his hands.

"You make on move, I swear…" Froakie eyed the Spearow threateningly.

"Tough guy, huh?" Spearow grinned, accepting a challenge, "Let's go, boys!"

All five Spearow jumped from the tree branch, taking flight and circling the couple from above.

"Froakie, what do we do?" Fennekin asked him with concern.

"Leave it to me, Fenney."

Froakie watched the Spearow carefully, waiting for an attack. Two of the Spearow dove after the couple. Their beaks glowed white, preparing to strike Froakie with Peck. Froakie dodged and hit both of them on the mark with Cut, knocking them flat in the snow. Fennekin gazed at her boyfriend in awe. Her look of amazement faded as two more Spearow started to dive after Froakie with their talons ready to snatch him.

"Froakie, behind you!" Fennekin shrieked.

It was too late. Both Spearow used their talons to grip Froakie's arms and they violently threw him on the fence, pinning him against it. Froakie desperately fought to break from their grip, but it was no use. The two downed Spearow rose from the snow and managed to pin Fennekin on the ground as well.

"Get off of me!" She cried.

Fennekin squirmed desperately to free herself. It also proved useless.

The leader Spearow landed before Froakie and he slowly approached the Water-type with an evil grin.

"I've got you right where I want you." He cackled, "Payback, time!"

Spearow's beak glowed white and he struck Froakie in the gut with Peck a few times. Froakie cringed in pain.

"FROAKIE!" Fennekin screamed with tears filling her eyes.

"Keep her down, boys." Spearow ordered.

"Let's get this over with, boss!" One of the Spearow's pinning Froakie suggested.

"Yes, let's." Spearow gave Froakie a murderous glare.

Spearow's beak glowed white once more and he leaned back to strike Froakie with a fatal blow to the chest. Froakie squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable.

"NO!" Fennekin barked.

Suddenly, a giant explosion of fire blasted around her. The Spearows pinning her down rocketed into the air, disappearing in the distance with a twinkle.

"FENNEY?!" Froakie cried.

He had no clue what was happening. Fennekin was covered in a massive flame and she was staring at the leader Spearow with an utmost terrifying death glare, panting all the while. Spearow and his remaining cronies looked horrified. They dropped Froakie and fled immediately while their leader remained paralyzed with fear.

"LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!" Fennekin roared.

She fired a powerful blast of Ember at Spearow, which hit him on the mark and he went crashing through the fence and out of sight, screaming in anguish. He disappeared with a twinkle as well, his fate uncertain.

Froakie, who narrowly avoided the blast, slowly looked up at his girlfriend. Fennekin was panting heavily, but the flame started to die down. Once it disappeared, she collapsed.

"Fenney!" Froakie hurried toward her.

The spot she rested was completely dry, much like summer. All the snow melted and the grass beneath it charred to black. Across the yard, all of the Pokemon looked on with surprise.

Behind them were Ash, Serena, and Grace. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor only stayed for a few hours the night before, and Clemont and Bonnie had to return to Lumoise City to spend Christmas with Meyer. They too looked very shocked, but Serena out of all them looked absolutely frightened, to the brink of tears.

"Fennekin!" She hurried over to her Pokemon.

"Fenney?" Froakie held a seemingly lifeless Fennekin.

His eyes started to well up with tears. Was his girlfriend dead?

"F-fenney? Fenney! Please wake up...don't leave me."

"Oh, my sweet Fennekin."

Serena kneeled down beside Froakie, petting Fennekin's head gently as a single tear raced down her cheek.

"Mom, what happened to her?"

"That, sweetheart, was Blaze." Grace explained.

She noticed faint pumping movements in Fennekin's chest.

"Fennekin's gonna be okay, she's still breathing from the looks of it. She just needs rest, and a lot of it."

"Serena that's awesome!" Ash cheered, "Fennekin activated her ability!"

All of the Pokémon looked up at Ash with stern expressions, obviously worried for their friend.

"Oh, well...I guess now's not the time to celebrate." The boy apologized.

"Don't worry about, Ash." Serena accepted his apology.

She lifted Fennekin from the ground.

"I'm so sorry about the fence, mom."

"Not a problem, Serena." Grace assured her, "The thing was starting to fall apart anyway."

As Serena took Fennekin inside with the others in tow, Froakie stood where he was, starstruck by the whole recent occurrence.

"Blaze..." He said to himself.

* * *

Fennekin was peacefully resting in Serena's bed, her head on a Joltik pillow and body wrapped in a Flabebe blanket knitted by Grace. Serena opened the door for Froakie, who was eager to visit her.

"Here you go, Froakie." Serena said, "Take all the time you need."

Froakie nodded then hopped onto the bed and sat next to his sleeping girlfriend.

"H-hey...Fenney." He whispered, "So, uh...I just wanted to say...thank you, for saving my life out there...I'm sorry I had to put you through that scary experience. I can't imagine how crazy that must have felt...all that fire surging through your body. On the bright side though, you activated your ability, that's incredible. That can come in handy during battles for sure...you just have to learn to control it...that's all. And I'll be willing to help you anyway I can."

Froakie looked down at Fennekin, who remained asleep.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. I'm so proud of you, Fenney. Really, I am. I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you. I...I love you. See you soon, okay? Sleep tight."

Froakie leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room the quietly.

Fennekin, unbeknownst to Froakie, heard every word he said and smiled.


	13. The Mansion - Part 1

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#13: The Mansion - Part 1**

_Based on an idea by Bluewolfbat. Thanks for the inspiration!_

* * *

Spring has sprung in Kalos and the snow has melted across the landscape, which means Ash and his friends have continued their journey. One evening after the group set up camp and helped themselves to dinner, Chespin and Dedenne found themselves in a disagreement with Pikachu.

"No way." Pikachu said with his arms folded and head shaking.

"Come on." Chespin begged, "It'll be a blast!"

"What's up, guys?" Fennekin asked as she and Froakie, and Bunnelby approached them.

"We want to check out this spooky-looking, abandoned house we passed earlier." Dedenne explained, imitating a ghost.

"But Pikachu's being a buzzkill and won't let us go tonight." Chespin added.

"It's a waste of time." Pikachu said as he glared at Chespin, "You'll get scared the second we arrive and want to go back. Plus, if Ash and the others found out we left without permission, we'd be in serious trouble."

"A spooky, abandoned house, eh?" Froakie repeated, "That actually sounds pretty cool. What do you think, Fenney?"

"Uh…" Fennekin nervously replied.

She felt bad about taking a side against Pikachu because she is normally on good terms with him, being their responsible leader.

"I'm all for checking this place out." Froakie smiled at Chespin and Dedenne.

"Same here. When are we going?" Bunnelby asked.

"You aren't!" Pikachu snapped, "I mean it, guys. If I catch the slightest sign of you leaving to that house tonight, I'm alerting Ash."

Pikachu left with this warning in their minds.

"Well, I guess that's that." Fennekin said.

"Are you kidding me?" Chespin exclaimed, "Like heck we're missing out on this!"

"How can we go without Pikachu knowing?" Dedenne asked.

"Leave it to me." Chespin winked at him.

* * *

That night, everyone settled into their tents for a goodnight's sleep, with the exception of Pikachu. He remained awake sitting by the Pokémon tent's exit, patrolling for suspicious activity. Froakie, Fennekin, Dedenne, Bunnelby, and Chespin all pretended to be asleep, until at one point Chespin stood up and faked a stretch before heading for the exit.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Pikachu asked.

"To use the bush, do you mind?" Chespin sneered.

"Make it quick." Pikachu motioned his paw, signaling him to leave.

Chespin exited the tent and rounded the corner outside. Pikachu, unable to trust Chespin, stood up and quietly followed the Grass-type to make sure he is actually 'doing his business' in a bush and not making a run for the house.

"That's his plan?" Fennekin frowned, "He has to pee?"

"Well, so much for checking out that house." Froakie rolled his eyes, "It was too good to be true."

"No, wait." Dedenne said, "It's all going according to plan."

"According to plan?" Bunnelby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, the three heard Pikachu from outside, "Chespin, what are you doing? I thought you had to-"

Then they heard a puffing noise.

"Y-you...had...to...to..."

Lastly came the sound of Pikachu's body hitting the ground. Fennekin and Froakie exchanged shocked looks before racing outside the tent with Bunnelby and Dedenne in tow. They rounded the corner to find Pikachu face-planted on the ground with Chespin standing beside him, tossing a small pouch up and down on his paw.

"Chespin, what did you do?!" Fennekin exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, he killed Pikachu!" Bunnelby panicked, "You murderer!"

"Would you two keep your voices down." Chespin shushed them, "I didn't kill him. I just used some sleep powder I stole from a Butterfree's nest earlier. Gullible suckers."

Chespin showed them the pouch he was holding, making the four sigh with relief.

"Genius!" Dedenne high-fived the Grass-type.

"Now, let's get Mr. Buzzkill tucked in for night-night before he leave, shall we?" Chespin grinned with a second wink.

* * *

After tossing the fast-asleep Pikachu into the tent, Chespin led Froakie, Fennekin, Bunnelby, and Dedenne to the abandoned house a few acres away from the camp site. The Pokemon stared at the very large house, which could be comparable to a mansion. It was indeed abandoned; with the outer walls and roof chipped away and darkened with age, the windows smashed in, and ivy growing on most parts. It breathed a bone-chilling aura amongst the five.

"Wow, it looks even more scary up close." Dedenne commented.

"I don't know about this, guys." Fennekin's legs began to shake.

"Don't bail now." Chespin said, "We just got here."

"Worry not, Fenney." Froakie stroked her back, "I won't leave your side."

Fennekin gave her boyfriend a weak smile.

"Let's go in, already!" Bunnelby said.

The five agreed and pushed the creaky, metal gate open and climbed the front porch. Chespin used Vine Whip to grip the door's knob, but the door would not budge.

"Dang it!" Chespin huffed, "It's locked."

"The window pane is shattered." Froakie pointed out, "Let's just climb through the window."

"Watch out, there might be broken glass." Bunnelby mentioned.

The five carefully climbed through the open window, avoiding some shards of broken glass scattered on the floor of the house."

"Whoa..." Chespin gazed at the dark room.

It was a very old-looking house. It clearly had not been inhabited by humans for decades; many dusty bookshelves, antique furniture at every corner, and several 19th century picture frames and dried oil lamps on the walls. The floor was also very creaky with each step, and the wallpaper was peeling off from age.

"Well, good thing we have night-vision." Dedenne said.

"Look at all this old-timey stuff." Chespin stared in awe.

"Must be like a hundred years old." Bunnelby said, "Haven't seen anything like it before. I'm always surrounded with technology when I'm with Clemont."

The five continued down a hallway. Fennekin and Froakie stayed close behind Dedenne, Bunnelby, and Chespin. At one point, Fennekin's ears twitched and she stopped in her tracks to look behind her. She could have sworn she heard a haunting array footsteps of some kind far behind them.

"What is it, Fenney?" Froakie asked.

"I heard something." Fennekin said cautiously, "It was behind us. I just know it."

"Really? Cause I didn't hear anything." Dedenne said.

"Me either." Bunnelby looked her way, "Just the sound of us walking on this creaky floor."

"It's those big ears of her's. She can hear everything." Chespin explained, "Like a car horn all the way from Lumoise City."

"Hey, watch it, Chespin!"

Froakie did not like the way Chespin talked about her girlfriend.

"It's true. Just saying it like it is." Chespin shrugged.

Froakie clenched his fists.

"Ignore him, Froakie." Fennekin said, "Let's just keep going. The sooner we check out every room the sooner we can leave this dreadful place."

As the five proceeded into the dining room, a lone Gastly revealed itself in the hallway, staring at the five intently.

The five spent some time exploring every room on the bottom floor; the kitchen, the dining room, the den, a few studies, before arriving at a staircase in the center of the mansion. Fennekin continued to hear strange noises and without the five knowing, more and more Gastlys continued to appear, looking all the more annoyed by their presence. Could the five be trespassing in their territory?

* * *

"Should we go up?" Bunnelby asked, gazing at the stairs.

"Wait, where's Chespin?" Dedenne looked around.

Froakie, Fennekin, and Bunnelby joined Dedenne's search by glancing around every nook of the corridor.

"Where could he have gone?" Froakie shrugged.

Just then, something otherworldly entered the corridor. It looked like a ghost, flailing its arms wildly and making noises.

"OoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo!" The figure approached the four.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed and huddled together in fear.

"What the heck is that?!" Froakie exclaimed.

"A g-ghost?!" Bunnelby thought.

"I knew this place was haunted!" Dedenne was shaking uncontrollably.

"Wait a second..." Fennekin said.

She peered down at the figure's lower body. She could see small brown feet with white pointy nails dancing under what was obviously a white bed sheet. Infuriated, she fired Ember and the figure blew up in smoke and ash. It was Chespin, now covered in black soot from the Ember.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Chespin angrily approached Fennekin, coughing from the black soot.

"You scared us, you idiot!" Fennekin argued, "You had it coming!"

"I was just having a little fun." Chespin shrugged, "Cut me a break!"

"No way!" Froakie shook his head, "That was taking it too far, Chespin!"

"Yeah, we were already kinda creeped out by this place...as awesome as it is." Bunnelby said.

"And how dare you blame Fenney, too!" Froakie poked Chespin aggressively.

"Don't you touch me, Frog-face!" Chespin closed in on Froakie.

The two started to growl in eachother's faces, a fight estimated to befall.

"Break it up, you two!" Dedenne intervened, pushing the two away.

"We're leaving." Froakie said turning for the exit, "Let's get outta here, Fenney."

"Right behind you, Froakie." Fennekin followed him without question, "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"Wait up, I'm coming, too!" Bunnelby scrambled after Froakie and Fennekin.

"Come on, really?" Chespin whined.

"Good going, Chespin." Dedenne sighed, "We should probably leave, too. They'll probably end up telling on us."

"I guess..." Chespin frowned. _"Why am I surrounded by buzzkills?" _He thought to himself.

Just then, Chespin and Dedenne heard a loud creak and suddenly a crashing sound from the other corridor the others left them to.

"FROAKIE! FENNEKIN!" Bunnelby shrieked.

Chespin and Dedenne exchanged panicked looks before hurrying to the scene. They happened upon Bunnelby standing before a large hole in the floor, leading to what seemed like the basement.

"What happened?!" Chespin asked.

"We w-were just leaving and then the f-floor collapsed u-under Froakie and Fennekin!" Bunnelby tried to explain.

"Are they okay?" Dedenne wondered.

The dust cloud that exploded from the incident dissipated, revealing Froakie and Fennekin emerging from the wreckage, coughing and brushing off rubble and splinters. Dedenne, Bunnelby, and Chespin gave out sighs of relief.

"You alright, Fenney?" Froakie asked, taking her paw gently.

"Yeah, you?" Fennekin coughed a bit.

"I'm good." Froakie confirmed before looking up at the other three. "Well, these floors are definitely not stable."

"Hold on." Chespin said, "I'll use Vine Whip to carry you guys out."

"Uh oh, I'm hearing those noises again!" Fennekin said, her ears twitching wildly.

"Huh?!" Froakie's eyes adverted.

Before Chespin could release his vines to rescue the Pokécouple, an unknown force suddenly lifted Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby in the air.

"Hey, what's going on?!" The Grass-type panicked.

The forces revealed themselves to be the watchful Gastlys using Psychic, holding them against their own will.

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR DOMAIN AND CAUSE SUCH DAMAGE!" One of the Gastlys yelled.

"Froakie, Fennekin, do something!" Dedenne begged.

However, the Pokecouple were too starstruck to even react.

"WE SHALL TAKE YOU TO OUR MASTER AND THERE HE WILL DECIDE YOUR EVERLASTING PUNISHMENT!" Another Gastly said.

"Help! Froakie! Fennekin! Ahhhhh!" Bunnelby cried.

The Gastly's carried him, Dedenne, and Chespin up the staircase out of sight. Froakie and Fennekin slowly exchanged horrified looks.

"W-what just happened?" Froakie asked.

"I d-don't know..." Fennekin replied, "But we have to do something, and fast!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the campsite, Pikachu was still asleep, until he felt a paw tap his face. He awoke to find Luxio waiting.

"What's going on, Luxio?" Pikachu yawned.

"I was just getting up to use a bush and I noticed..."

Luxio pointed at five empty spots in the tent.

"Huh?" Pikachu popped fully awake, "Where's Froakie, and Fennekin? Dedenne? Bunnelby? Chespin?"

Suddenly it hit the Electric-type and frustration instantly brewed inside him.

"CHESPIN!"


	14. The Mansion - Part 2

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#14: The Mansion - Part 2**

_Based on an idea by Bluewolfbat. Thanks for the inspiration!_

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Chespin asked as the Gastly carried him, Dedenne, and Bunnelby through the upstairs corridor of the mansion.

"I think the better question is; what are you gonna DO to us?" Dedenne struggled in the Gastly's Psychic grasp.

"We'll leave it to our master to decide!" One of the Gastlys hissed.

"Who is your so-called master?" Chespin asked.

The Gastly's did not respond.

"I'm not looking forward to finding out." Bunnelby frowned.

"Don't worry, guys. Fennekin and Froakie will save us." Dedenne said, "And then you naughty Ghost-types will be sorry!"

The Gastlys stopped at the end of the corridor and one of them used Psychic to open the trapdoor on the ceiling leading to the attic and they carried Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby into the pitch black room.

"Master, we captured some trespassers." A Gastly said.

"And they also damaged the floor downstairs." Another Gastly mentioned.

"It was an accident!" Bunnelby cried, "These floors were bound to collapse eventually!"

"SILENCE!" Roared a deep, intimidating voice.

Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby gulped nervously.

Two blue fires from a Will-O-Wisp attack appeared and raced down both sides of the room, lighting several candles to illuminate the attic, revealing a population of Gastlys and Haunters, all curiously studying Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby. At the far end of the attic sat a gigantic figure in a large regal armchair that served as its throne. It had many spikes on its body, two large red eyes, and a menacing grin.

"Bring them to me." The figure commanded.

"As you wish, master." A Gastly obeyed.

They approached the figure before setting Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby down on the floor, releasing them from their Psychic grasp.

"Don't make one move." The Gastly that carried Chespin warned the three Pokémon.

"Um...sir?" Dedenne spoke up.

"You speak when spoken to!" A Gastly hissed.

Dedenne started to shake.

"Hey, take it easy on him, Gassy!" Chespin defended his friend.

"I SAID SILENCE!" The figure roared again before the Gastly could respond hastily to Chespin's disobedience, "So, you three dared to wander into my domain?" The figure calmly asked.

"We didn't know it was still inhabited." Chespin said.

"Please, we'll just leave right now and never come back." Bunnelby begged.

"Slow down, Bunny Boy." The figure said, "You're not off the hook that easily."

"Listen, we have trainers to return to." Chespin said, "You can't just hold us agai-"

"YOU SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!" A Gastly shouted.

"Shut up, will ya?" Chespin retorted.

"Take a look at that, boys. We've got a feisty one." The figure chuckled.

The crowd of Gastlys and Haunters laughed along with their master. Chespin only rolled his eyes.

"See here, you little trespassers, out in the real world when you break the rules, you get punished. You involuntarily entered my home, and that there is unforgivable."

"How the heck were we supposed to know you owned this place?" Chespin argued.

The figure then stood up on its thick two legs and slowly emerged from the shadow that draped over its throne. It was a Gengar, staring sadistically at the three Pokémon.

"Let me explain, you cretin. When I was a measly Gastly decades ago, I was owned by the rich child that lived in this mansion. Of course, he was too young to take me on a journey with him. But on his 10th birthday, he received a new Pokémon. None other than a Chespin. What a coincidence, right?"

The Gengar glared hatefully at Chespin, who gulped.

"The boy left on his journey with his pathetic little starter and forgot all about me. Even worse, the family moved out and left me behind in this rotten house."

"You poor thing." Dedenne said.

"Dedenne!" Chespin hissed.

The Electric/Fairy-type only shrugged.

"When those humans kept trying to sell the mansion to newer families, I scared them away. I didn't want anything to do with humans ever again. They eventually gave up and abandoned this place forever, and then I claimed it as my own. The only ones welcome in my domain are that of my species, the only ones I can trust; Gastlys, Haunters, so far I'm the only Gengar."

"I haven't noticed." Chespin said sarcastically.

"SILENCE!" The Gengar hissed, "That's enough out of you. It's too bad, if you weren't a Chespin and didn't remind me of my cruel past, your punishment would have been less severe."

"W-what?" Chespin yelled, "You're blaming me for what some kid did to you?!"

"For trespassing and causing unnecessary damage to my domain, I sentence you three to DEATH!" The Gengar proclaimed, "Death by Dream Eater. We will devour your mind until you're as lifeless as a doll."

"NO WAY!" Chespin shouted.

"You can't do this!" Dedenne started to cry.

"You're insane!" Bunnelby felt his heart drop.

"We will start with the Chespin." The Gengar said, "But leave him to me. I'm going to enjoy this." It cackled menacingly before smacking his lips, "How I love the taste of innocent dreams."

* * *

Meanwhile, Froakie and Fennekin were trying to figure out a way out of the dungeon-like basement of the mansion.

"Up those stairs." Froakie pointed, "There's a door."

The Pokécouple climbed up the stone stairs and came face-to-face with a door that led to the dining room.

"Leave this to me." Fennekin said.

She took a few steps back and fired three powerful orbs of Hidden Power which blasted the door off its hinges.

"There was a knob, but that works, too." Froakie said with a chuckle.

The Pokécouple avoided the hole in the floor they inadvertently caused and reached the central staircase.

"They took Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby up there." Fennekin said.

"Let's hurry." Froakie nodded.

They raced up the stairs, desperately calling out Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby's names.

"Where do you think they took them?" Fennekin asked.

"Beats me." Froakie shrugged, "We have to figure it out fast. Who knows what those Gastlys are doing to them."

"Hey, Froakie. Look!" Fennekin pointed at the open trapdoor on the ceiling. "Maybe they took them up there?"

"HELP!" Cried a voice that sounded like Bunnelby's. "HELP! FROAKIE! FENNEKIN! PLEASE!"

"SILENCE!" Shouted the Gengar.

"That's Bunnelby!" Fennekin gasped.

"Well, that answer's your question." Froakie said.

Thankfully for the Pokécouple, the trapdoor came with an ladder that extends when it opens, allowing people to climb in and out at will.

"Quietly." Froakie said before leading Fennekin up the ladder.

They carefully peaked their heads through the trapdoor and saw the crowd of Gastly and Haunter surrounding their friends, using Psychic to hold Chespin down, while a Haunter prepared to use Hypnosis on him.

"Oh no, what are they doing to Chespin?" Fennekin whispered.

"I'm not sure." Froakie shook his head.

"This is crazy!" Chespin panicked, "Let me go. LET ME GO!"

"Nighty night." A Haunter taunted before using Hypnosis to put Chespin fast asleep.

The Gengar then slowly approached the Grass-type.

"You don't think...?" Froakie turned to Fennekin.

"Yes, Dream Eater." Fennekin gasped.

"We have to stop them." Froakie jumped off the ladder and entered one of the bedrooms, pulling off an old, white bed sheet.

"Seriously?" Fennekin said, "I don't think pretending to be a ghost will phase them."

"What's a Ghost-type's weakness?" Froakie asked his girlfriend.

"Dark-types?" Fennekin raised an eyebrow.

"Close." Froakie said, "There's another."

"Oh, Ghost!" Fennekin said, "Froakie this is absurd. They'll tell the difference."

"Possibly." Froakie said, "But they'll be distracted enough for Bunnelby and Dedenne to fight back. We'll then break our cover and help out. They'll stand no match against us, we're strong when we're together."

"I trust you, Froakie." Fennekin smiled, "They have no idea what's coming."

Froakie hopped on Fennekin's back and draped the bed sheet over them, making them resemble a ghost. They entered the attic and approached the crowd of Gastlys and Haunters.

"It ends now." Gengar cackled before its eyes began to glow, connecting its mind to Chespin's so it may feed on his dreams and memories until dead.

"OOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo." Froakie chanted under the sheet.

"OOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo." Fennekin played along.

Gengar, all of the Gastlys and Haunters, along with Dedenne, and Bunnelby looked over at the moving bed sheet. Perplexed, the Gastlys and Haunters exchanged awkward looks, while Dedenne and Bunnelby shared a triumphant smile.

"Can we help you?" A Gastly asked.

"Uh, I am a lost and lonely Ghost-type seeking shelter from the outside." Froakie improvised.

"You don't look like any Ghost-type I know about." A Haunter said.

"I'm a rare kind of Ghost-type." Froakie continued, "Not found often to Kalos. Please, who do I speak to make living arrangements in this mansion."

"That would be me." Gengar said.

The Gastlys and Haunters moving aside to allow their master to approach the 'rare Ghost-type'.

"My Haunter minion is right, you don't seem like any Ghost-type that is known to exist. What is your name, stranger?"

"Uh...um..." Froakie struggled, looking down at Fennekin, who shrugged nervously. "Uh..."

"You're taking an awful long time to respond." Gengar said, "I don't believe you're a Ghost-type at all. You're a fraud. How dare you wander into my domain. You shall suffer death from Dream Eater along with these fools."

"NOW!" Froakie shouted.

They threw off the bed sheet and Froakie hurled a Water Pulse at Gengar, sending him crashing into its throne across the room, while Fennekin breathed Flamethrower into the crowd of Gastlys and Haunters, knocking out most of them while some were busy coughing from black soot. The Psychic grip holding down Chespin, Bunnelby, and Dedenne faded away. Bunnelby and Dedenne sprang to their feet and knocked out the remaining Gastlys and Haunters with Mud Shot and ThunderShock.

"Thanks, guys!" Dedenne said.

"Yeah, I knew you two would save us." Bunnelby grinned.

"No time for thanks, we need to get out of here!" Fennekin said.

"I'll carry Chespin." Froakie lifted the still asleep Chespin, "Oh man, he needs to lay off the macarons."

"Let's go!" Fennekin hurried her friends, "Move it!"

She, with Froakie carrying Chespin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby raced down the trapdoor ladder, and down the staircase. Fennekin used Hidden Power to blast the front door open and they made a run for the gate outside.

"We're almost home-free!" Froakie said.

Back in the attic, Gengar recovered from Froakie's Water Pulse. It used Shadow Ball to smash open the only window in the attic and leaping with all its might off the roof in front of the gate, blocking the Pokémon's only exit.

"Dang it, I was hoping that Water Pulse would confuse you long enough." Froakie clenched his fist.

"Not quite." Gengar replied furiously, "You think you can make a fool out of me?!"

"Yes?" Dedenne answered.

"Face it, you lost!" Froakie said, "Let us leave!"

"You will pay for what you did to my mansion, what you did to my minions!"

Gengar started to conjure a massive Shadow Ball to within its palms.

"PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!" Shouted a familiar voice.

It was Ash and Pikachu, coming to the rescue.

Gengar was suddenly struck with a painful blast of electricity from Pikachu, ultimately causing paralysis.

"I-impossible..." Gengar muttered as it fell to its knees.

"I told you." Froakie smirked, "You lost."

Gengar then fell flat on its face, defeated at last.

Just then, Chespin sputtered awake.

"Whoa, whoa, what!" Chespin shook his head, wondering where he was, "What's going on?"

He jumped off Froakie's back and saw a knocked out Gengar lying before him.

"Wow, awesome. You guys beat him!"

"Not exactly..." Fennekin solemnly said.

She pointed at Pikachu in front of them, who stared down Chespin very angrily.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie arrived, and all four of them looked equally as upset.

"Oh man..." Chespin sighed, "We're gonna get it now..."

* * *

Back at the campsite, Chespin, Froakie, Fennekin, Dedenne, and Bunnelby received a very serious scolding from their trainers.

"I can't believe you guys just left in the middle of the night." Ash reprimanded the Pokémon.

"We were worried sick, I expected better from you, Fennekin." Serena scolded the Fire-type.

Fennekin's ears lowered.

"I could see this misconduct from Chespin, but from YOU, Bunnelby?" Clemont was dumbfounded.

Bunnelby lowered his ears too.

"Dedenne, what you did was very dangerous." Bonnie shouted, "I don't know how I would live with myself knowing you got hurt, or lost."

Dedenne felt very guilty for making Bonnie worry so much.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Ash said, "We can't just let this pass. Froakie, hand over your Mystic Water, you'll have it back in a week."

Froakie frowned and removed the Mystic Water he received from Fennekin at Christmas from his neck and handed it to Ash.

"Fennekin, no twigs for a week, do you understand?" Serena said.

Fennekin nodded slowly.

"Bunnelby, no helping me cook dinner for a week. Dedenne, no snacks for a week." Clemont said, "And Chespin, no sweets for a MONTH."

"WHAT?!" Chespin exclaimed, "Why do I get the longer punishment?"_"CHES? CHESPIN? CHESPIN? PIN? PIN?"_

"Because you started this." Pikachu said.

Chespin crossed his arms and sighed.

"Now get to bed, all of you." Ash ordered the Pokemon, "You need your eight hours."

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie returned to their tents.

"I guess we deserved it." Dedenne sighed.

"Yeah..." Bunnelby frowned.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Chespin approached Froakie, Fennekin, Bunnelby, and Dedenne, "I didn't expect everything to get out of hand like that back there. And thanks for saving my life, Froakie, and Fennekin."

"It's no problem, Chespin." Froakie said, "We may have our differences, but I'll never stand by and watch while you're in danger like that. That goes for everyone, too."

"Yeah, never." Fennekin repeated and smiled at Chespin.

"Heh, thanks." Chespin blushed before taking off with Dedenne, and Bunnelby for bed.

"That house was cool, I'll admit." Froakie said to Fennekin, "I was kinda glad I went. It sure will be hard to battle without that Mystic Water, though."

"Yeah, I don't know how I'll survive a week without twigs to chew on." Fennekin frowned.

"It's for only a week." Froakie replied, "At least you don't have a month long punishment like Chespin. Yeeesh, I can't imagine."

"I HEARD THAT!" Chespin shouted.


	15. The Beach

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#15: The Beach**

* * *

Summer arrived faster than expected. Ash and his friends all agreed to travel by plane to the Battle Resort in the Hoenn region to take a well-deserved week-long vacation under the sun. Upon arrival, the group entered the resort's primary hotel building and rented out a four-person room at the top floor for the week. It costed a lot of money, but they all chipped in and received generous donations from Delia Ketchum, Meyer, and Grace, who all believed their children needed a break away from Kalos. Together, Serena and Bonnie opened the window blinds in their room and they immediately fell in love with the view of the tropical resort below and the glistening ocean in the distance.

"This place looks gorgeous!" Serena grinned, "I can't wait to visit all the shops. I'm bound to find the cutest outfits and bathing suits!"

"I bet there's all kind of delicious food here, too!" Bonnie drooled.

"After we unpack, what should we do first?" Clemont asked as he opened his travel case to put his clothes in the drawers by his bed.

"I'm up for anything." Ash said, "Right, buddy?" He turned to Pikachu on his shoulder.

"_Piiiika!"_ Pikachu merrily agreed.

"It's nice out, how about he go to the beach?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, the beach!" Bonnie hopped up and down, "The beach!"

"Sounds like a plan." Ash chuckled.

"Settle down, Bonnie." Clemont said, "You need to unpack first."

"Awwwwwwh, let's make it quick." She whined. Bonnie always enjoys traveling to new places, but the downside of all that is constantly having to unpack her luggage. A boring nuisance, indeed.

* * *

About an hour later, Ash and his friends checked out of the hotel and headed for the nearby beach. Surprisingly and thankfully, it was not very inhabited. They had most of the place to themselves besides a few couples walking hand-on-hand, and a family or two in the distance. Nevertheless, the beach looked absolutely amazing. Bright yellow sand dotted with many multi-colored shells and sand dollars, crystal clear waters perfect from swimming, and several lanky palm trees reaching out in the open space and providing limited shade for the beach patrons.

"Come on out, everyone!" Ash tossed his Pokeballs in the air, releasing Froakie, Fletchinder, and Hawlucha (Pikachu subsequently joined them). Serena complied by letting out Fennekin and Pancham, along with Clemont who freed Chespin, Luxio, and Bunnelby. Bonnie released Dedenne from her backpack. "Welcome to the beach, guys!"

"We'll be here all day." Serena winked at the Pokemon, "Have fun, all of you!"

"And stay safe, please. Remain in our sight." Clemont assured them. The Pokemon cried happily to their trainers and ran along to do their own thing.

"Fennekin, wait!" Serena said, "I've got something for you." Fennekin curiously approached her trainer as she scrambled through her bag. Serena revealed a small straw hat with a pink ribbon on it and carefully placed it on her head. "You look adorable." Serena giggled, "Do you like it?"

_"FEN!" _Fennekin happily yelped.

"Your welcome, it'll keep you shaded from the sun." Serena smiled, "Go have fun now, alright?"

Fennekin nodded and hurried over to her boyfriend Froakie, who was dabbing a little sunscreen over the dark blue line on his head between his eyes.

"Hey Fenney, nice hat." Froakie commented, "You look super cute!"

"Aww, thanks Froakie." Fennekin blushed and kissed his cheek, "Want to go for a stroll?"

"Of course." Froakie smiled, "We have to stay in sight of our trainers, though. I don't want to get in trouble again like when he snuck off to see that haunted mansion."

"I second that." Fennekin rolled her eyes, "One week without twigs to chew on was hard on me. I'm in no need for another one."

Froakie and Fennekin took off on their romantic walk on the beach. On the meantime, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Bunnelby are building a sand castle with plastic buckets and shovels Bonnie provided them, Luxio is curiously digging for sea shells in the sand, Hawlucha is meditating on a nearby rock, Fletchinder perched on a palm tree to nap in the shade, and Chespin and Pancham have put aside their rivalry for now and are waist deep in the water, splashing eachother and having the time of their lives.

Ash peeled off his shirt, wearing only blue swimming trunks and snapped a pair of goggles over his head. Clemont retired from his old light blue and white fullbody swimsuit with the hair cap and was wearing swimming trunks as well; light blue and yellow-colored. Serena removed her straw hat and pink sundress to reveal her stunning figure in a light pink bikini with magenta and purple wave-like oceanic patterns. It definitely caught the undivided attention of Ash and Clemont, and even Bonnie, who was wearing her new Wartortle swimsuit that Meyer got for her this past Christmas.

"Your bikini, Serena!" Bonnie exploded, "I love it, it's so pretty!"

"I have to admit, it looks very nice on you." Clemont adjusted his glasses.

"I a-agree." Ash stuttered, a blush creeping on his face.

"Thanks, you guys." Serena blushed, twisting and turning to show them every part of her bikini, "I thought so myself."

"Do you want to go swimming, Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

"Do I?!" Bonnie grinned, following her older brother to the ocean to take a dip.

"I'm gonna sunbathe for a bit." Serena spread out her towel and laid down on her stomach, "Hey, Ash. You doing anything?"

Ash, staring starstruck at Serena's beauty, did not respond.

"Ash?" Serena said, "Hello? Earth to Ash?"

"Oh, s-sorry!" Ash sputtered back to reality, "Uh, um...no, not yet. I might go swimming in a few minutes."

"Before you do, could you rub some of suntan lotion on my back?" Serena grabbed a bottle of lotion from her bag and handed it to Ash, "Please?"

"Y-yeah, sure." The blush appeared on Ash's face, full force, "Not a p-problem."

* * *

Fennekin and Froakie walked side-by-side down the beach near the water, letting the runoff of the waves slide in and out to dampen their feet and cool them off.

"How do you feel about swimming later?" Froakie asked his girlfriend.

"Eh, I'm not sure." Fennekin replied, "I don't like the idea of swimming somewhere where creatures like Sharpedo and Huntail are lurking about."

"I can understand that." Froakie nodded, "Yet, I'm a frog and I love the water. I may take a few quick dips, but I mostly want to spend this beautiful day with you, Fenney."

"You really mean that?" Fennekin smiled, gazing into Froakie's eyes. Froakie only nodded, which led to Fennekin rubbing her head affectionately on his. "I love you, Froakie."

"And I love you, Fenney." Froakie blushed and reciprocated by stroking the back of her head.

"Whoa, look at that, Froakie!" Something caught Fennekin's eye, "Far out in the ocean!"

Fennekin pointed in the distance at a figure emerging from the ocean. It was a Lapras, gracefully swimming in the crystal clear water. It was not alone, however. About five more Lapras emerged from the deep to join their friend and sang merrily.

"Well, I'll be..." Froakie grinned at the sight.

"They sound so majestic." Fennekin gazed at the Water/Ice-types.

"Lapras are super rare, too." Froakie said, "This is quite a scene."

"And I'm glad I could share it with you." Fennekin turned to Froakie.

She carefully used her paw to turn Froakie's head so his face met hers. She gazed at him flirtatiously and smiled. It was like a spell and it hit Froakie instantly. He knew exactly what his girlfriend desired. Froakie gently placed his hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in, closing his eyes. Fennekin felt her heart race and shut her eyes as well. Before they knew it, their lips met and they were sharing their first passionate kiss in long time. The last time they locked lips was during the Christmas party at Serena's house, when they were caught under the mistletoe. Ever since it has been quick hugs and kisses on the cheek. After about a minute, they tenderly let go and reopened their eyes. Froakie saw Fennekin's coy, blushing face looking up at him, and Fennekin saw his.

"I've been waiting for that for a while." Fennekin chuckled.

"Yeah, it's been quite a hustle." Froakie scratched the back of his head. "Ash has been training me, Pikachu, Hawlucha, and Fletchinder hard for gym battles."

"Me, Serena, and Pancham have got a showcase in about a month." Fennekin shared, "We've been practicing non-stop."

"I can't wait to see how that goes." Froakie smiled, "I'll be there watching and cheering you all the way." He winked at him.

"You're sweet." Fennekin giggled.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent a lot of time with you since Christmas, Fenney." Froakie apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Froakie." Fennekin said, "I know you've got a training regime to stay on top of. I've got a dream of my own to worry about, too."

Froakie was felt so grateful knowing Fennekin respected his dream to be a reliable battling partner to Ash. He smiled thankfully, and Fennekin reached up to kiss his cheek assuringly.

"Let's continue shall we?" Fennekin said.

The Pokecouple proceeded with their walk through the Battle Resort's beach.

* * *

Sometime later, they rejoined the group for lunch, and played a few friendly games of beach volleyball in a nearby sand court as their food digested. At one point, Hawlucha spiked the ball so hard at Chespin, the Grass-type nearly swallowed it whole. Naturally, Chespin got angry and picked a fight with Hawlucha, which led to Clemont giving him a time-out. As the sun eventually set, Ash approached his friends and the Pokemon, raising a fist in the air determinedly.

"How about it, guys, one last swim we before we call it a day?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and all of the Pokemon besides Froakie and Fennekin chanted before gleefully sprinting toward the ocean with Ash and jumping in.

"How about, Fenney?" Froakie asked, "Want to have a quick swim? Everyone's on board."

"Hmmm..." Fennekin was rethinking what she said to Froakie earlier, _"I don't like the idea of swimming somewhere where creatures like Sharpedo and Huntail are lurking about." _

After a few seconds, Fennekin grinned and nodded.

"What the heck, let's go!" Fennekin took off toward the ocean, leaving behind her straw hat, "I'll race ya!"

"That's the Fenney I know and love!" Froakie laughed before chasing after his girlfriend and diving into the big blue with her and joining the rest of the group in a joyful splash fight.

* * *

**More stories coming soon!**


	16. The Tingle

**Twigs 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#16: The Tingle**

* * *

**WARNING: **This one-shot contains suggestive material.

* * *

Vacationing on Hoenn's Battle Resort has been the perfect opportunity for Fennekin and Froakie to spend every second together following their separate training regimes that kept them apart for a majority of the year. The Pokecouple decided to escape the sun's brutal heat for a while and sheltered themselves under a shady bush behind the hotel their trainer's were staying at. They laid on their backs, side-by-side, absorbing the much-needed coolness within the bush.

"Is it me or is a lot hotter than it was yesterday?" Fennekin asked, "And don't say it's because I'm a Fire-type."

"Of course not, you're right." Froakie replied, "Good thing we found some shade nearby. So, what do you think of the Battle Resort, Fenney?"

"It's incredible. Serena got me and Pancham the cutest accessories from the shops in town. No doubt we'll use them in the upcoming showcase." Fennekin said. She took a deep breath. "We really needed a break."

"I second that." Froakie smiled, "I know we have plenty of vacationing time left, but I wish we could stay here forever."

"I'd take up that chance immediately." Fennekin turned her head to face Froakie's, "That way I could never leave your side."

"Fenney..." Froakie cooed.

The Pokecouple gazed into their eachother's eyes, madly in love. As they slowly closed them, Fennekin and Froakie moved in to share a passionate kiss, alone at last in the shade. As they smooched, Froakie (without thinking twice) slipped his tongue into Fennekin's mouth, touching her's. This caught the Fire-type by surprise as her eyes shot wide open, but she was so caught up in the romantic enthrallment that she allowed it and closed her eyes again. As they mixed their tongues around, it felt more and more sloppy, though it did not seem to bother them in the slightest. None of them had bad breath or anything, so there was no point in stopping. Froakie placed his hand on the white tuft of fur on Fennekin's cheek and gently stroked it, which made her blush. As they continued to kiss sensually, Froakie felt a tingling sensation run through his bloodstream. He started to shift his body over Fennekin's, but this is where he went too far.

"Mmmph...hmph, F-froakie? Froakie!" Fennekin broke the kiss and pushed his body away with her paw, "S-slow down, not so f-fast."

"Huh?" Froakie's eyes shot open, "What's the matter?"

"Froakie, I don't think I'm...ready for..._this _just yet." Fennekin calmly said to him as she caught her breath. Froakie noticed he was laying on top of Fennekin in a very provocative position. Immediately, his heart sank and panic rushed through his mind.

"Oh my gosh!" Froakie jumped away from Fennekin, "Oh my gosh, what am I doing?!"

"Froakie, relax." Fennekin said as she stood up on all four, "Don't worry ab-"

"No, no, no." Froakie stuttered as he began to shake nervously, "Fenney, I'm so sorry. I have to go."

"Wait, what?!" A puzzled Fennekin replied, "Where do you have to go?!"

"I'm sorry!" Froakie sprang out of the bush and scurried toward the beach as fast as he could.

"FROAKIE, WAIT!" Fennekin desperately called after him, "THERE'S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF!"

It was useless. Froakie kept trucking it and was gone from her sight within seconds.

"Ugh..." Fennekin scowled, "Froakie..."

* * *

Sweating profusely, Froakie arrived at the rockiest point of the Battle Resort's vast beach. Luckily for him, no humans were present, so he had the area all to himself. He climbed over the rocks and found a small, barnacle-encrusted grotto with a tiny saltwater pool inside. It was occupied by four Krabby, but the quad of crustaceans instantly fled to the ocean by the mere sight of Froakie entering the grotto. Froakie stared at his reflection in the briny puddle in front of him. The sadness on his face turned into rage.

"Darn it, Froakie!" He scolded himself, "How could you force yourself onto Fenney like that? What were you thinking?! Man, that was so humiliating. I don't know if I can look at Fenney the same way for now on. What am I gonna do?! UGH!"

Froakie angrily slapped the saltwater pool with his hands, throwing a splash in the other direction and distorting the projection of himself with a series of ripples.

"You're gonna listen to _me_!" Called a somewhat agitated voice near the Grotto's exit. It was Fennekin, drenched from the splash of water inadvertently caused by her boyfriend. She shook her body back and fourth, spraying the water off her fur until it was dry.

"Fenney!" Froakie gasped, "H-how did you find me? ...And how much did y-you hear?" Froakie twiddled his fingers skittishly, awaiting a response.

"This nose of mine knows no bounds. I could smell you all the way from the hotel." Fennekin explained as she approached Froakie rather sternly, "And I heard enough, by the way."

"That's quite a gift you have, I must say." Froakie complemented her tracking ability, but refusing to make eye contact with her. "That and Blaze..."

"Look at me, Froakie." Fennekin changed the subject, "Look at ME!"

The angry tone of Fennekin's did not fail to intimidate Froakie. The Water-type flinched, then slowly raised his head and looked at his girlfriend with the most guilty expression imaginable written on his face.

"Why did you take off and leave me alone like that?" Fennekin asked, "All I said was 'I wasn't ready'."

"I know..." Froakie croaked. "It's just-"

"Are you disappointed that we couldn't...you know, _do it_?!" Fennekin clenched her teeth furiously, jumping to a conclusion, "Excuse me for being a nervous wreck about it!"

"No way, you've got it all wrong, Fenney!" Froakie panicked, "I would never blatantly pressure you into something like that. I was just...I don't know, caught up in the moment, I guess...and you we're too, as a matter of fact."

Hearing that, Fennekin right away felt bad for yelling at Froakie. Perhaps _this_ time, she took it too far with her false accusation.

"I...yeah, I w-was..." Fennekin calmed down, "I wasn't expecting the French kissing. But I have to admit, I kinda liked it..."

"No argument there." Froakie sighed, "It was actually...sort of...fun."

"Okay then." Fennekin sat down, "You didn't really answer my question, though. Why did you run away?"

Froakie gulped anxiously and took a deep breath.

"I was embarrassed, that's why." Froakie admitted, looking away from Fennekin shamefully.

"Froakie..." Fennekin cooed. "It was nothing to be mortified for. I wasn't upset until you ran off."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what came over me back here." Froakie continued, "As we were kissing, I felt a sort of tingly feeling in my body. It just seemed natural to make move like that, you know?"

"Really?" Fennekin blushed, "I felt something like that, too, Froakie. Believe me, I wanted to continue, but I was just...scared at first. It came out of nowhere and I wasn't expecting it."

"Hey..." Froakie cooed, approaching Fennekin and mindfully cupping her cheek, "Don't ever be afraid. You know me. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable back there. I really should have payed more attention."

"No, no." Fennekin shook her head, "We've been together for close to a year. So, I think it's about time we...you know...actually tried it...and see if we like it, you know?"

"Fenney, you told me you're not ready." Froakie reminded her, "You can take all the time you need. Let's just head back to the hote-"

"Froakie, we can't even _breed_. We're not in the same egg group according to Clemont." Fennekin explained, "But that certainly doesn't mean we can't fall in love and...take the pleasure from...mating, at least. Right?"

"I guess not." Froakie replied. He then took one of Fennekin's paws into his loving grasp, "I love you, Fenney. Don't you forget that."

"And I love you, too." Fennekin lit up. "So much..."

They nuzzled their faces affectionately and smiled, feeling the familiar tingle inside their bodies return instantly. After backing away, Fennekin gave it some thought, then shot Froakie a most lustful smirk.

"It's back." She said.

"W-what's back?" Froakie stuttered.

"The tingle, silly." Fennekin giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Froakie realized, "M-mine is too. Are you absolutely sure about this? I seriously don't mind waiting."

"Mmm hmm." Fennekin seemed to glow. She started strutting circles around Froakie, seductively brushing her body and puffy tail against his skin, ultimately arousing the Water-type. He was breathing heavily and his heart pounded like a Hariyama using Belly Drum. The tip of Fennekin's tail playfully whipped his nose, which made Froakie chuckle and itch it.

"The thing is..." Fennekin eyed him flirtatiously, "Are _you _ready for this, Froakie?"

Froakie said nothing, but grinned wryly at her. Fennekin giggled before reaching up to kiss her boyfriend tenderly, to which Froakie gladly returned. Their respective tingles rushed wildly through their bloodstreams, no doubt warranting them an unforgettable romantic experience. Kissing led to cuddling, and cuddling led to Fennekin willingly lying down on her back and allowing Froakie to arch over her. Before making any sort of move, Froakie worriedly gazed up at Fennekin's face. With a rather craving pair of bedroom eyes, Fennekin gave Froakie a confident nod of approval.

* * *

**More stories coming soon!**


	17. The Showcase

**Twig 'n' Frubbles**

**A Fennekin x Froakie One-shot Series**

**#17: The Showcase**

* * *

About a week upon returning to Kalos from their Battle Resort vacation, Ash and friends arrived in Coumarine City for Serena's very first Pokemon showcase. They entered the showcase center where they met up with Serena's rival Shauna in the lobby. The two decided to head backstage and get ready.

Fennekin leapt out of Serena's arms to approach Froakie, who climbed off Ash's shoulder.

"Well, Fenney." Froakie smiled, "It's finally time."

"Y-yeah…" Fennekin winced.

"Oh, don't be nervous." Froakie stroked her cheek, "Who can resist a Pokemon as adorable as you? You'll do great on that stage!"

The little fox beamed brightly at the frog, touched by his encouragement.

"Time to go, Fennekin!" Serena urged.

"Yeah, Fennekin." Pancham said cooly beside Serena, "Move it."

"I'm coming, jeez." Fennekin rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Froakie."

Fennekin quickly kissed Froakie's cheek before catching up with Serena and Pancham.

"I'll be watching from the stands. Good luck!" Froakie waved as he watched his girlfriend disappear down the hallway.

"Let's get a move on as well!" Ash suggested, "It's getting packed in there and we'll need to get the best seats possible!"

"Agreed!" Clemont nodded.

Froakie climbed back onto Ash's shoulder alongside Pikachu and the group headed into the auditorium for the big show.

* * *

Monsieur Pierre and his Klefki took the stage and introduced the Appeals Round. Numerous beautiful young women throughout Kalos walked the stage's runway with their Pokemon dressed in flashy attire to a roaring audience.

Soon, it was Shauna's turn and she strutted onto the runway in her short pink and white dress with Bulbasaur by her side, who had several bright-colored hearts painted over its green spots, and a large bouquet of flowers burying the leafy bulb on its back.

Chespin, Bunnelby, and Froakie sat in the same seat together between Clemont and Ash.

"Wowza, Bulbasaur looks amazing!" Chespin gazed at the Grass-type with a slight blush on his face.

"I second that!" Bunnelby agreed.

"Yeah, but just wait until you see Fenney!" Froakie grinned at his friends.

With the most glow caster votes, Shauna and her Bulbasaur ultimately won out of the three contenders of that Appeals Round. Soon to come were three more Performers and their Pokemon, and Froakie knew one pair of them would be his girlfriend and Serena. He couldn't bear to wait and see them take home the Princess Key.

* * *

Meanwhile backstage, Serena (who is wearing the dress gifted by her mother) sat on a bench awaiting her inevitable debut as a Pokemon started to shake nervously.

Fennekin, who was resting on her lap took notice and sat up to lick Serena lightly on her chin. Serena gazed at Fennekin in surprise. The little fox was staring up at her with glistening orange eyes and a confident grin, all the while wagging her puffy tail. Serena fawned over her encouraging attitude. She needed to be confident, too, or they'd both fail.

"Thanks, Fennekin." Serena sighed, "I needed that. You're the sweetest little thing."

Fennekin smiled and rubbed her head affectionately on Serena's chest.

Just then, one of the showcase attendants entered the room.

"Blanche, Clarice, and Serena." The attendant read from her clipboard, "You're all up next. Please follow me."

"Ready for this, Fennekin?" Serena faced her Pokemon.

Fennekin gave Serena an optimistic nod, then the two followed Blanche, Clarice, and the attendant to the room with the rising platform that led to the stage.

* * *

"And here are the final three Performers for the Appeals Round!" Monsieur Pierre proclaimed to the audience in his thick, yet enthusiastic French accent.

The platform rose, revealing Serena, Fennekin, and their competition. The audience welcomed the three young ladies and their Pokemon with a lively applause.

"There they are!" Bunnelby said.

"You can do this, Fenney." Froakie whispered intently.

"Like the previous two rounds, our Performers will have exactly ten minutes to dress up their Pokemon, after which they will lead them down the runway." Monsieur Pierre explained, "Then everyone in the audience will use their glow casters to vote which Performer out of three will move on to the Performance Round. Performers, you may now enter your styling rooms."

Serena opened the door to her respective styling room, and placed Fennekin on the small table in the center. Minutes passed, and Serena dressed Fennekin with a pink plaid skirt, a large pink bow with a white bonnet on her chest, a small white hat with a pink ribbon between her large ears, and several light blue beaded necklaces wrapped around her tail.

"All done." Serena smiled then positioned a small mirror in front of her Pokemon, "What do you think, Fennekin?"

The Fire-type studied her reflection then yapped a hearty approval.

* * *

"Time is up!" Monsieur Pierre exclaimed.

With that, Serena's competition scaled the runway with their dressed up Pokemon, earning impressed reactions from the audience.

"They were okay." Chespin crossed his arms, "But Fennekin will steal the show."

"Got that right." Froakie agreed with Chespin on a rare occasion, "She's up next."

"Last, but not least: Here is Serena and her Fennekin!" Monsieur Pierre declared.

The door to Serena's styling room opened, revealing the runway and the cheering audience.

"Let's go." Serena nodded.

"Here goes nothing." Fennekin sighed.

Serena and Fennekin confidently entered the runway. Serena waved at the audience, while Fennekin put on an endearing smile and waddled next to her trainer, showing off her luxurious outfit to the audience.

"Awwwww, that's the cutest thing!" Bonnie cheered.

"Awesome!" Ash watched intently, "Great, you two!"

"They're both so pretty!" A dazzled Chespin said.

"They've gotta win this, come on!" Bunnelby nodded.

Froakie gazed at Fennekin in awe. She looked so cute in her outfit and he could easily tell she was having a joyous time on the stage. Kalo Queen Aria's Fennekin made her jealous in the past, and now it was her time to shine.

"That's my girl." Froakie sniffled.

As Serena and Fennekin reached the end of the runway, Serena gazed down at her companion.

"Fennekin, I think I'm having the most fun I've ever had!" Serena admitted with utmost enthusiasm.

Likewise, Fennekin grinned at her trainer, but loosening her focus was perhaps the worst move she could've made.

One of the long, flowing ribbons of Fennekin's bow waved under her body and she stepped on right on it with her right paw, causing the ribbon to stiffen and snag her left paw. Everything went slow and silent for Fennekin as she suddenly lost her balance.

_**SLAM!**_

The fox helplessly fell face flat onto the runway. Blue beads exploded from her tail and scattered across the runway and into the nearby audience members, then her hat slid off her head, and spun like a coin before flopping over next to her.

The entire audience went gravely quiet. Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie, Chespin, Bunnelby, and Froakie looked on in absolute shock.

"Fennekin, no!" Serena gasped and kneeled down to gently lift the fox from the runway.

Fennekin cooed and stared up at Serena with the most dispirited look on her face. It was over, and they both knew it. Serena comforted her Pokemon with a tender hug before exiting the stage, refusing to look back.

"I…I don't believe it." Chespin shook his head.

"W-what happened?" Bunnelby frowned.

Froakie remained silent. Watching sadly as Serena and Fennekin exited the stage.

* * *

Shauna went on to win the Performance Round, thus winning showcase entirely and earning her first Princess Key. After congratulating Shauna and bidding her goodbye, Ash and friends had dinner at a local restaurant before renting a hotel room in the Coumarine Pokemon Center to turn in. Fennekin didn't say a word and distanced herself from everyone (including Froakie) for the remainder of that night. Froakie knew his girlfriend needed space after such an embarrassing happenstance at the showcase, and went to sleep alone for the first time in months.

Early in the morning, Froakie heard some rustling and opened his eyes. He saw Serena, already dressed for the day, along with Fennekin and Pancham preparing to leave the hotel room.

"W-wait." Froakie called, "Fenney!"

Froakie approached Serena, Fennekin, and Pancham at the door.

"Oh, hey Froakie…" Fennekin greeted. She had hoped to leave with her trainer and Pancham unnoticed.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Froakie asked.

"It's alright, Froakie." Serena intervened, "We couldn't sleep well. We're just going for a walk…to clear our heads after yesterday."

"You looked super cute in your outfit, Fenney." Froakie commented.

"Awww, Froakie, that's so sweet." Fennekin felt flattered, "But you saw what happened."

"Y-yeah. Should I-" Froakie began to suggest if he could join on their walk but was cut off by Fennekin.

"No, Froakie." Fennekin declined, "This is just between us three. We need some time alone…if that's fine with you?"

Froakie gazed at all three of them individually, then vivid images of the incident on the runway ran through his head.

"Y-yeah, I get it…but you're _okay_, right?" Froakie wondered specifically if Fennekin was truly upset by her loss.

"Of course, I'm okay." Fennekin smiled, "Sure, it was humiliating, but I can't let one failure drag me down, right?"

"Yeah." Froakie beamed at his girlfriend.

Fennekin leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, which Froakie happily returned. "Thanks for understanding, Froakie. We'll be back soon, I promise."

"O-okay." Froakie nodded with a blush.

"And don't tell the others we've left." Pancham added.

Froakie mimicked a zipper closing in front of his mouth. Pancham smiled, getting the message.

"Alright, let's go, you two." Serena said. She and Pancham left the hotel room, followed by Fennekin, who gazed back at Froakie one last time before exiting.

Froakie climbed onto the window sill and watched the three walk toward the Coumarine City docks as the sun began to rise over the sea.

"I'm so proud of you, Fenney."


End file.
